Diez años después
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Harry regresa a Londres 10 años después de haber terminado la escuela. No todo es como
1. Default Chapter

Era un día demasiado caluroso, aún para principios de julio. Harry se detuvo en la Heladería Florean Fortescue, y se sentó a la sombra a tomar un helado de crema y caramelo. Diagon Alley no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había paseado por ahí, y se preguntó si al día siguiente, cuando fuera a la reunión de 10º aniversario de su egreso de Hogwarts, sentiría lo mismo con respecto a su vieja escuela. Harry se distrajo viendo a las personas pasar, en especial mirando a las pelirrojas o las chicas que iban vestidas de azul.

Una pelirroja vestida de azul se le acercó sonriendo.

"¡Harry!" exclamó Ginny Weasley abrazándolo con el entusiasmo característico de su familia.

"¡Ginny! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía que casi no te reconozco" dijo Harry mientras limpiaba con una servilleta la barbilla de Ginny, que él había ensuciado con helado por la sorpresa del abrazo.

"Así que has decidido honrar a Inglaterra con tu presencia", dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado. "¿Cómo te preparas para la reunión de mañana? ... Ron está preocupadísimo de que alguien note sus entradas incipientes. Claro que tú nunca tendrás ese problema".

"¿Así que Ron teme quedarse pelado?"

Ginny se rió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Deja de burlarte de mi hermano y cuéntame un poco sobre tu vida. ¿Cómo es Beauxbatons? Apuesto a que no es tan increíble como dice Fleur."

Harry intentó disimular una sonrisa ante el rostro receloso de Ginny. No importaba que Fleur Delacour fuese una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, para Ginny ninguna mujer estaba a la altura de Bill, su hermano favorito.

Harry le contó a Ginny sobre su trabajo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la escuela francesa, de lo bonito que era el lugar y de sus problemas con el idioma. Ginny lo escuchó con atención, mientras tomaba un helado de chocolate y limón. En un momento ella pareció recordar algo y miró su reloj, y dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.

"¡Ya son las 12! Tengo que encontrarme con Fred en su negocio", dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie. "¿Por qué no me acompañas?"

Harry pensó que de todas formas no tenía nada más que hacer, así que caminó con Ginny hasta la casa central de Sortilegios Weas­ley.

Fred lo abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo que Ginny.

"Parece que les está yendo muy bien", comentó Harry al ver los numerosos empleados atendiendo a los aún más numerosos clientes.

"Pues sí, no nos quejamos...el mes pasado inauguramos la sucursal número 10. Y ahora George está en China organizando una nueva cadena de negocios" dijo Fred muy orgulloso.

"¿Ya estás listo?" le preguntó Ginny con cierta ansiedad. "Mamá ya nos debe estar esperando".

El rostro de Fred se ensombreció ligeramente, pero no dejó de sonreír.

"Voy a acompañar a Ginny a ver a mamá. Vamos todos los viernes al mediodía".

Harry asintió, sintiéndose horriblemente fuera de lugar. La familia Weasley había sacrificado mucho durante la guerra. Charlie y Percy había muerto en un ataque a manos de mortífagos, y la Sra Weasley había sido torturada con la maldición Crucio, perdiendo para siempre la memoria. Harry siempre había sospechado que esa era la razón por la cual Ginny se había vuelto curandera especialista en daños mentales por encantamientos, si bien sabía que nunca le habían permitido atender a su mamá. Ron le había contado más de una vez que con los años todos habían aceptado la irreversibilidad de la condición de su madre, todos menos su padre y Ginny.

"Sabes Harry... si tienes un tiempo libre...a mamá le encantaría verte"dijo Ginny con cierta mirada de ilusión.

Harry hizo una mueca, y Fred se apresuró a acotar:

"Hace mucho tiempo que Harry no viene a Londres, Ginny, seguro que debe tener miles de visitas pendientes".

"Oh...por supuesto" murmuró Ginny sin poder ocultar su decepción.

"Molly es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido... a mí también me encantará verla".

En la sala de Daños por Hechizos Harry encontró que aún estaban internados los Sres. Longbottom, pero que a Lockhart lo habían dado de alta hacía cuatro años.

"Estimamos que logró recuperar un 60 de su memoria" le comentó Ginny cuando Harry le preguntó por él.

La Sra. Weasley, más delgada y canosa de lo que Harry la recordaba, estaba sentada en un rincón cuidadosamente decorado con fotos de su familia.

Ginny y Fred la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual la Sra Weasley respondió "Aún no he terminado la tarea de Pociones, Arthur". Harry se acercó para también saludarla con un beso, y al verlo la Sra. Weasley exclamó:

"¡Ginny! Harry Potter ya ha llegado, ayúdame a ordenar la cocina".

Ginny y Fred la miraron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

"Oh Harry, yo sabía que a mamá le iba a hacer bien verte... es muy raro que recuerde cosas de los últimos 15 años. Cuando le cuente a papá..." dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

"¿Sabes que sería una buena idea? Si estás libre, por supuesto...¿por qué no cenamos esta noche todos juntos? Le avisamos a papá, Ron, Bill... tal vez George pueda venir también....Pueden venir todos a casa..." propuso Fred, que de pronto parecía estar de muy buen humor.

"Allí estaré" dijo Harry sonriendo.

Fred marchó hacia su casa, comentando que si llegaba tarde una vez más en la semana su esposa lo mataría. Ginny acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta del hospital, su ronda empezaba en unos minutos.

"Entonces nos vemos esta noche" le dijo Harry al despedirse

"Sí... sobre esta noche... quería avisarte que...Ron y Hermione aún no le han dicho nada a papá".

Harry la miró tratando de entender a qué se refería.

"¿Qué...? AH!!! No me digas que... bueno, después de 4 años de casados ya era hora... ¿finalmente están embarazados?"

Ginny parecía de repente bastante incómoda.

"¿Embarazados? No, nada de eso... no puedo creer que no te lo hayan dicho..." murmuró Ginny, más para sí misma que para Harry.

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Están separados... hace dos meses que no viven juntos."

Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny con la boca abierta.


	2. Capítulo 2

A/N: Gracias por las reviews!

Como aviso para los lectores, a partir de este capítulo va a haber recuerdos (flashbacks), están en cursiva para distinguirlos del momento "actual".

-------------------

La noticia de Hermione y Ron separándose dejó a Harry preocupado toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? Hacía menos de dos semanas que había recibido una carta de Ron, hablando de la actual campaña de su equipo de Quidditch. Harry había hablado con Hermione por la red floo, más o menos por esa fecha, y la charla había girado exclusivamente en torno al movimiento más reciente que ella había fundado, Unión por el Derecho a Voto de Todos los Seres Mágicos.

Harry deseaba poder hablar con sus amigos antes de reunirse con la familia Weasley en pleno, y tras breves deliberaciones concluyó que Hermione nunca lo recibiría para una charla informal durante sus horas de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Por suerte logró encontrarse con Ron a la salida de su entrenamiento vespertino.

"Parece que la comida francesa no engorda tanto como dicen" bromeó Ron al verlo.

Harry trató de parecer ofendido sin mucho éxito. Ya se había acostumbrado a verse demasiado flaco para su altura. Durante el primer año que pasó en Beauxbatons Madame Maxime decía cada noche que sus cocineros se ofenderían si no lograban que Harry aumentara aunque sólo fuera unos gramos de peso. Harry puso también todo su esfuerzo, alcanzado niveles de ingesta casi cercanos al estándar de Ron, pero a pesar del trabajo en conjunto de cocineros y comensal, Harry seguía tan flaco como siempre.

"Muéstrame la famosa cordialidad Weasley e invítame a tomar algo a tu casa", propuso Harry con doble intención.

Si ya no hubiera estado más que colorado por la combinación de calor y cansancio, Harry estaba seguro de que hubiera visto a Ron enrojecer culpablemente.

"Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, Harry... Ahora estoy viviendo con George y Ginny... Hermione me echó de casa hace algún tiempo".

George era el único de los varones Weasley que permanecía soltero, y no precisamente por falta de interesadas. Ron le había comentado, medio muerto de risa, que alguna encuesta había elegido a George el soltero más atractivo del mundo mágico inglés.

"Lo único atractivo que tiene es su bóveda en Gringotts..." había agregado Ron.

Harry sabía que George y Ginny vivían juntos en un lindo departamento, y no se extrañó de que Ron se hubiera refugiado ahí. Los gemelos y Ginny eran las personas más divertidas que Harry conocía.

Cuando llegaron al nuevo hogar de Ron, éste lo invitó con unas cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en el balcón a disfrutar de la vista. Todo en el departamento estaba alegremente desordenado, y Harry se divirtió viendo a Ron juntar cosas del piso refunfuñando. Hermione había dejado su marca en él.

"No entiendo cómo esos dos vivían aquí antes de que yo llegara. Le pagan a un elfo doméstico que viene a ordenar dos veces a la semana, y créeme que el orden no dura ni una hora... un hechizo que sólo lleva un segundos...." Ron se detuvo al ver la cara divertida de Harry.

"Ya sé qué estás pensando... y lo peor es que tienes razón" le dijo.

"Vamos Ron... ¿no vas a decirme qué pasó?".

Ron volvió a sentarse junto a Harry, sosteniendo una remera rosa en la mano con mirada pensativa. La imagen hubiera sido graciosa, de no ser por los ojos tristes de Ron.

"La verdad es que no sé qué pasó exactamente... Nosotros siempre discutíamos por cualquier cosa... bueno, eso ya lo sabes.... pero nunca era en serio... pero unos meses atrás todo cambió. No nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre el color para nuestra habitación, y Hermione empezó a llorar. Después de ese día, lloraba todos los días y nunca me decía por qué, así que nos peleábamos y después ella lloraba de nuevo".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"Decirlo es como obligarme a admitir una realidad que no he aceptado aún", murmuró Ron cabizbajo. "Papá aún no lo sabe".

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de algún lugar del departamento, e instantes después una persona envuelta en una bata de baño y con la cara cubierta por una sustancia azul con rodajas de algo verde que parecía kiwi encima apareció ante ellos. La larga cabellera, de un rojo furioso a pesar de estar húmeda, les permitió identificar a Ginny.

"Tú sigues escondiendo mis cosas y yo no encuentro nada" rezongó.

"No las escondo, las ordeno"

"Pues dime dónde has puesto mi..." Ginny se detuvo al ver a Harry sentado junto a Ron.

"Hola" saludó Harry, no muy seguro de si lo mejor era reírse o quedarse serio.

Ginny se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa, y se volvió para atacar de nuevo a Ron, pero éste se le adelantó:

"Segundo cajón a la derecha".

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Ginny ya no podía oírlo, Harry empezó a reír.

"No me extraña que siga soltera... no sé si algún hombre está preparado para enfrentar a alguien como ella" comentó Ron. "Pensar que la eligieron la chica más bonita de Gryffindor".

----------------------------------

_6º año en Hogwarts_

"_A qué no adivinas a quién han elegido"._

_Harry, que estaba luchando por terminar con su ensayo sobre las guerras de sirenas y tritones, miró a Ron sin la más remota idea de qué le estaba hablando._

"_¿Elegido para qué?"_

"_¿No lo recuerdas? La semana pasada Seamus vino con un papel y la estúpida idea de no se quién de elegir a la chica más bonita de Gryffindor"._

_Harry recordó vagamente estar mirando el papel en blanco, que por título decía "La Elección de Gryffindor". Como no había deseado perder tiempo con eso, había mirado distraídamente a las chicas que charlaban a su alrededor, y sin pensarlo mucho había escrito "Parvatti Patil". Vio que las palabras desaparecían, como absorbidas por el papel, al terminar de escribirlas, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarle al diario de Tom Riddle._

_Si bien no estaba en absoluto interesado en conocer a la "ganadora", Ron parecía más que dispuesto a contárselo, así que más para conformar a Ron que por propia curiosidad preguntó:_

"_¿Y quién es la chica más bonita de Gryffindor?"_

"_¡Mi hermana!", exclamó Ron con una curiosa mezcla de celos y orgullo._

"_Pues eso es bueno (Ron lo miró frunciendo las cejas)... creo"._

"_¿Bueno?.... ¡Más de la mitad de los chicos de Gryffindor se babean por mi hermanita! Eso NO es bueno."_

_Harry nunca había comprendido los arranques de celos fraternales de Ron. No podía imaginarse cómo se sentía tener una hermana._

"_Eso debería preocuparle a Dean y no a ti.... ya sabes, es su competencia"._

_Apenas terminó de hablar Harry supo que mencionar al novio de Ginny no había sido la mejor idea._

"_No sé qué le ha visto a ese", refunfuñó Ron._

"_¿Y tú a quién elegiste?", preguntó Harry como para cambiar de tema._

_Ron se puso súbitamente colorado._

"_¿Yo?...a...a...." murmuró algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír._

_Harry iba a volver a preguntarle, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que volvía de la biblioteca._

"_No van a creer lo que encontré, es el libro perfecto para la tarea de Herbología, trae una imagen súper detallada de..." Hermione calló al ver el rostro ceñudo de Ron._

"_No te preocupes por él", le dijo Harry riendo. "Está en medio de un ataque de hermano sobre-protector"._

_Durante la cena Harry pensó que Ron estaba exagerando más que de costumbre. Cuando Ginny entró al Gran Salón acompañada por Dean, Ron les hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a ellos, pero apenas se corrió, y entre él y Harry sólo hubo espacio para Ginny._

_Cuando Ginny se sentó a su lado, Harry sintió un perfume suave, que le hizo recordar a los primeros días de primavera, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a un grupo de chicos de 5º mirándolo con envidia._

"_Bueno, este sí que es un honor..." Harry le dijo a Ginny sonriendo._

_Ginny lo miró intrigada mientras terminaba de masticar un pedazo de pan._

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Sentarme al lado de la chica más bonita de Gryffindor" dijo Harry mirando divertido cómo se fruncía el ceño de Ron._

"_Eso es una pavada" dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose una montaña de papas fritas._

_Harry miró por un momento cómo los ojos de Ginny reflejaban la luz de las velas, y pensó que, por esta vez, Ginny no tenía razón._

--------------------------------

"Sabes Harry, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos para lo de Fred" comentó Ron.

"¿Y George?"

"Avisó que llegará más tarde".

Ginny se paró junto a Harry frente a la chimenea, y Harry sintió un perfume que le hizo recordar a su canción favorita.

"Casa de Fred" dijo Ron arrojando polvo floo. Y los tres desaparecieron.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo primero que vio Harry al salir de la chimenea de Fred fueron ocho cabecitas pelirrojas que corrieron a abrazar a Ron y Ginny gritando "¡TÍOS!" a todo pulmón. A los más pequeños Harry sólo los conocía por fotos, pero igual reconoció a los tres hijos de Fred y a los cinco de Bill, todos varones, el más grande de 8 años y el más pequeño (que se acercó gateando) de un año.

Un instante después los dos tíos estaban sentados en el piso jugando con sus numerosos sobrinos, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Ron lo disfrutaba tanto como los niños.

Hermione estaba sentada en el otro extremo del salón, hablando con Fleur y Lucila, la esposa de Fred.

Después de saludar a todos Harry aprovechó para hablar con Hermione a solas.

"Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, Hermione...¿por qué recién hoy vengo a enterarme de tus problemas matrimoniales?," le dijo con tono de reproche.

"Eso no es algo que pueda comentarse en una carta o a través de la red floo," se defendió Hermione. "Además, pensé que Ron te lo diría".

Los ojos de Hermione se detuvieron en su esposo, que reía mientras jugaba con sus sobrinos. Por un momento, Hermione pareció increíblemente triste, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Harry esa expresión se había ido.

"Siempre soy el último en enterarme de lo que pasa entre Uds.", comentó Harry.

"Sabes que no es así", replicó Hermione con mirada seria.

------------------------

_6 año en Hogwarts – Último día de clase_

_Nadie podría convencerlo de que no había sido su culpa. Él era una persona marcada, y estaba condenado a marcar también a quiénes se acercaban a él. Tal vez fue sólo mala suerte, como decía Ron. Harry la había invitado al baile de Navidad en 4 año y todos sabían eso. Sólo Harry sabía que había escrito su nombre en aquella lista, "La elección de Gryffindor". ¿O alguien más se habría enterado?_

_Parvatti Patil había sido atacada por mortífagos en la última visita a Hogsmeade del año, y ahora estaba internada en San Mungo. Harry no podía creer que fuera una coincidencia, y parecía que Cho Chang tampoco, porque huía despavorida cada vez que veía a Harry. _

Harry permaneció largo rato sentado junto al lago, y se preguntó si esa sería la razón por la que últimamente veía menos a Ron y a Hermione. ¿También sus amigos habían empezado a temer su compañía?

"_Hola Harry" dijo una voz detrás de él._

_Ginny Weasley estaba parada sosteniendo una maceta con una planta particularmente fea._

"_Es una atrapa mosquitos" le explicó Ginny, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. "Hagrid se la envía a mamá"._

_Ginny dio un paso como para irse, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión, porque se sentó junto a Harry, dejando la planta a un costado._

"_¿Has visto a Ron y Hermione?", le preguntó Harry._

"_Creo que tenían alguna tarea de prefectos"._

"_Siempre tienen algo que hacer como prefectos... qué conveniente, ¿no?", dijo Harry. _

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Ginny mirándolo extrañada._

"_A veces... a veces pienso que es una excusa para evitarme"._

"_Pues esa es un idea bastante estúpida. Son tus amigos y nunca harían algo así"._

_Cuando Ginny le decía algo así (cosa que pasaba bastante seguido últimamente), Harry siempre se sentía triste en vez de enojado. Ginny comprendió la tristeza en los ojos de Harry, y con un tono más dulce dijo:_

"_Deberías hablar con ellos y decirles cómo te sientes"._

_Ginny se incorporó, recogió la maceta y se dirigió hacia la escuela._

_Cuando Harry entró a su habitación vio a Ron preparando su equipaje, ayudado por Hermione. El equipaje de Seamus ya estaba junto a su cama, y Dean estaba terminado con el suyo. Harry era el único que aún no había empacado. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, que a Harry le pareció culpable, cuando él los saludó. _

"_Veo que estaban muy ocupados con las tareas de prefecto", dijo Harry mientras abría su baúl para empezar a ordenar sus cosas._

"_Bueno... tuvimos una reunión y terminó temprano", contestó Ron con voz insegura._

"_Nos vemos en la cena", dijo Dean cuando cerró su baúl y salió de la habitación._

_Harry continuó guardando sus cosas en silencio, escuchando a Ron y Hermione murmurando entre sí. Hermione ahogó una risita, y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

"_Si quieren los dejo solos", dijo Harry de muy mal humor parándose frente a ellos. "Parece que no desean mi compañía"._

_Ron y Hermione se pusieron simultáneamente colorados, cosa que Harry interpretó como un reconocimiento de culpa._

"_Ya sé que están cansados de mí, que quieren una vida normal y no tener un amigo que los pone en peligro de muerte a cada rato", explotó Harry._

_Ron se rascó la cabeza y Hermione se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta._

"_¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Ron._

"_No se hagan los inocentes... sólo admitan que ya no quieren ser mis amigos." _

_El desconcierto en los rostros de Ron y Hermione lo puso más furioso._

"_NO LOS NECESITO. ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A ESTAR SOLO. HE ESTADO SOLO TODA MI VIDA."_

"_Harry...¿por qué nos dices eso", dijo Hermione con temor, "¿por qué no quieres que seamos amigos?"._

"_Son Uds. los que no quieren. Son Uds. los que me evitan. Siempre están ocupados con otra cosa."_

_Hermione miró a Ron, y éste asintió con la cabeza. Ron estaba aún más colorado que antes._

"_Pues hay algo que debemos decirte..." empezó Ron."No te hemos estado evitando... nunca quisimos que te sintieras así... no nos dimos cuenta"._

"_Pero es cierto que Ron y yo queremos pasar más tiempo solos...pero eso no es por ti...es por nosotros"._

"_Es que... somos novios", agregó Ron con un hilo de voz._

_Harry se quedó de una pieza, atacado por una avalancha de emociones. Primero sintió vergüenza por haberle gritado a sus amigos, luego sintió alegría por ellos y finalmente indignación porque no se lo habían contado antes. Pero a medida que asimilaba la situación, otro sentimiento se perfiló con claridad en su mente: todo había sido culpa de Ginny. Ella debía saber qué pasaba entre Ron y Hermione, por eso le había dicho que hablara con ellos. Por culpa de ella había quedado como un completo idiota insensible frente a sus dos mejores amigos._

_Sin decir nada se fue de la habitación, dejando a Ron y Hermione aturdidos y preocupados_.

Ginny estaba entrando con un grupo de sus compañeras al Salón Común. Harry la tomó del brazo, le dijo "Acompáñame" y la llevó a un salón vacío.

_Ginny parecía debatirse entre la preocupación y el enojo por la acción de Harry._

"_Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada", empezó Harry. "Por tu culpa casi arruino lo único bueno que tengo"._

_Ginny abrió la boca, pero Harry la cortó._

"_No me vengas con tus palabras dulces...¡sólo tenías que decirme la verdad!", Harry estaba alzando la voz cada vez más. "No tienes que darme consejos si no te los pido", agregó con voz cortante._

"_Oh, cállate, tú eres el campeón en cuanto a ocultar cosas", le contestó Ginny con mirada fría. "Y encima me empujas hasta acá para gritarme sobre no tengo idea qué."_

"_¡No pretendas que no sabes que Ron y Hermione están saliendo juntos!" le increpó Harry. "Y yo como un diota contándote mi temor a perder mis amigos"._

_El rostro de Ginny se iluminó con una sonrisa._

"_Ron y Hermione..."murmuró._

_La alegría pasó rápido de su cara cuando miró a Harry._

"_Pues no lo sabía, y en una cosa sí tienes razón: eres un completo idiota". Ginny salió del salón sin mirar hacia atrás._

------------------------------

Un chasquido señaló la llegada de otro invitado, que fue saludado con un estruendoso grito de "¡ABUELO!". El Sr. Weasley en seguida se sentó junto a sus dos hijos menores y todos sus nietos.

Harry se volvió para continuar su conversación con Hermione, pero tropezó con algo y cayó sentado en el piso en una posición extraña.

"¡Lucas! Te he dicho que no dejes tu escoba en cualquier lugar," exclamó Fred mientras ayudaba a Harry a incorporarse.

"¡No te había visto Harry!," dijo el Sr. Weasley acercándose y dándole a Harry su quinto abrazo Weasley del día.

Fred había preparado dos mesas en su amplio jardín, una de ellas para los niños, protegida por hechizos anti-lanzamiento de comida. George llegó cuando todos se estaban acomodando en sus lugares, y un coro de "¡Tío! ¿Qué nos trajiste?" lo detuvo por unos cuantos minutos.

La cena transcurrió animadamente, y Harry no tardó en sentir un nudo en la garganta al comprender cuánto extrañaba las reuniones de los Weasley.

"Así que mañana tienen la reunión del 10º aniversario," dijo George mirando a Ron, Hermione y Harry. "La nuestra fue de lo más interesante... ¡nos enteramos de cada cosa!".

George guió un ojo a Fred, quien casi se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando y luego explotó en un ataque de risa.

"Vimos las parejas más extrañas...,"comentó Fred una vez retomada la calma. "Hablando de parejas, ¿tú con quién irás Harry?".

Harry se quedó mirando a Fred.

"¿Tengo que ir con alguien?".

"Es una fiesta con baile, Harry.¿No leíste tu invitación?".

Harry suspiró resignado, los eventos sociales nunca habían sido su fuerte. Una vaga idea de haber visto "Harry Potter y acompañante" escrito en la tarjeta le vino a la memoria.

"Me había olvidado," dijo Harry.

George miró a Harry detenidamente, y luego gritó a Ginny que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa:

"¿Gin, tienes guardia mañana?".

"¡No!", contestó Ginny también gritando. "¡Eso no significa que yo prepararé la cena!".

Harry miraba a George con creciente temor. ¿Acaso iba a ...?

"¡Por supuesto que cocinaré yo!," exclamó Fred. "He traído unas recetas muy interesantes de Pekín."

"¡No comeré tu comida étnica otra vez!" dijo Ginny.

Ron, que seguía el diálogo de sus hermanos muy entretenido, le comentó a Harry en voz baja:

"Cuando George volvió de la India nos preparó una comida que nos dejó a Gin y a mí dos días sin poder salir del baño. Menos mal que el departamento es grande."

Pero Harry estaba tratando de descifrar la escena que George había montado. Y era bastante simple: Ginny estaba libre el sábado a la noche y más que deseosa de evitar una cena con su hermano. ¿George le estaba abriendo el camino para que invitara a su hermana, o era sólo una coincidencia?


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres. A sus 27 años continuaba siendo tan tímido como un adolescente. Después de varias relaciones fracasadas había concluido que, probablemente, todo se debía a su fama. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido ya tenían una idea formada sobre cómo era Harry Potter. Idea que nunca incluía su absoluta incapacidad para comprender qué esperaban las mujeres de él, o un rechazo casi patológico por las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

No era la primera vez que en vísperas de un acontecimiento social importante Harry no tenía quién lo acompañara. Y Ginny ya lo había rescatado más de una vez. La más memorable, la fiesta de casamiento de Ron y Hermione, 4 años atrás. Cuando ya todos los invitados se habían ido, ellos permanecieron sentados hablando hasta el amanecer sobre sus desastrosas vidas amorosas. Finalmente Ginny le había confesado un pensamiento que a él también lo perseguía. Tal vez Voldemort había dejado algo de sí en ellos, algo de lo que no tenían conciencia. Tom Riddle había sido incapaz de amar en cualquiera de las formas posibles, pero no porque odiara ese sentimiento, sino porque le temía. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Si ellos también le temían al amor? Ambos intentaron borrar el espanto ante tal posibilidad con una carcajada. Harry propuso que el problema quizás era que aún no habían encontrado a su verdadero amor, y Ginny coincidió con él visiblemente aliviada.

Ya habían terminado con el postre y Ron estaba corriendo con sus sobrinos por todo el jardín. Hermione lo seguía con la vista en silencio. Harry se sentó junto a ella, y en voz baja le dijo:

"¿Te gustaría estar corriendo junto a él?"

Hermione lo miró como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, y suspiró profundamente.

"Vamos Hermione, puedo leer perfectamente en tu cara que aún lo amas. Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos por un largo rato, y finalmente le dijo con tono defensivo:

"Aceptaría tus consejos amorosos si fueras alguien que alguna vez ha tenido una relación seria."

"¡Eso dolió!" se quejó Harry.

"Harry, no molestes a Hermione", dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.

"Si no aceptas mis consejos tampoco deberías escuchar a Ginny", dijo Harry sonriendo. "Su relación más duradera fue en Hogwarts."

"¿Así que esto se trata de quién tiene experiencia para dar consejos?", replicó Ginny haciéndose la ofendida. "Al menos yo tuve DOS relaciones que duraron más de 3 meses".

Hermione se alejó de ellos murmurando algo que sonó a "Inmaduros".

"Ha estado así desde que se separaron", comentó Ginny, ahora con tono serio. "No permite que nadie se le acerque".

"Deberíamos encerrar a Ron y Hermione en un armario y obligarlos a tomar Veritaserum", propuso Harry.

"O la medicina para el dolor de cabeza del Dr. Chapatín. Lástima que dejaron de importarla", comentó Ginny distraída.

_-----------------_

_Hogwarts, 7º año – Otoño. _

_La práctica de Quidditch ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso por culpa de una de las cazadoras, Ginny Weasley, que aún no había llegado. Cuando la vio venir corriendo con su escoba en la mano, Harry se precipitó furioso hacia ella. Abrió la boca para gritarle sobre su irresponsabilidad, pero la mirada enojada y triste de Ginny lo detuvo._

"_Por favor Harry..."_

_El resto del equipo estaba unos metros más atrás, esperando un arranque de ira fenomenal de Harry, aún mayor que el que había tenido contra Jack Sloper cuando éste había llegado 5 minutos tarde. _

_Harry notó que los ojos de Ginny se veían vidriosos, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar, o tal vez fuera de pura bronca._

"_Acabo de pelearme con Dean. No necesito más gritos," le dijo ella en voz baja._

_Sin saber bien por qué, Harry se calló los retos que había estado elaborando mientras la esperaban, y ambos se unieron al resto del equipo para empezar la práctica._

_Sin embargo, aquella práctica estaba condenada al fracaso. Después de solo media hora de jugar en el aire, Andrew Kirke fue violentamente alcanzado por una bludger que, curiosamente, él mismo había golpeado, y el chico cayó con su escoba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Harry automáticamente se lanzó tras él, sin ver que Ginny hacía lo mismo desde otro ángulo. Andrew retomó el control de su escoba a escasos metros del piso y salió ileso, pero Harry y Ginny colisionaron con fuerza en el aire._

_Harry despertó en el piso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sensación extraña de que su pierna izquierda no le pertenecía, y oyó a Ginny quejarse de dolor unos metros cerca suyo._

_Madam Pomfrey, retándolos por los frecuentes accidentes en el quidditch, arregló sus huesos rápidamente, pero dijo que los feos golpes que ambos tenían en la cabeza requerían mayor cuidado y los obligó a pasar la noche en la enfermería._

_Ron y Hermione fueron a visitarlos, y cuando Madam Pomfrey aseguró que ambos estarían bien para el día siguiente, la preocupación abandonó el rostro de Ron y fue reemplazada por una serie de carcajadas._

"_Ese choque fue una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto en un campo de quidditch", dijo Ron entre risas. Hermione lo miró con reprobación. _

_Cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron a cenar, Harry y Ginny quedaron solos en la enfermería, que de pronto pareció más grande y solitaria._

_Madam Pomfrey les trajo la cena y la medicina del Dr. Chapatín para el dolor de cabeza._

"_No anden dando vueltas después de tomarla, porque se pueden sentir mareados," les advirtió._

_Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. En la enfermería no habían muchos lugares a dónde ir._

_Cuando quedaron solos de nuevos, Harry vio que Ginny le hablaba, pero un zumbido en sus oídos (que había empezado instantes después de tomar la medicina) no le permitió entender qué decía._

"_No te escucho," dijo Harry._

_Ginny salió de su cama y se sentó en la cama de Harry tambaleándose ligeramente._

"_Qué extraña medicina", le oyó decir. "Te decía que muchas gracias por lo de hoy"._

"_¿Por los moretones o por las fracturas?"_

"_¡No te hagas el tonto! ... Por no haberme regañado por llegar tarde"._

_Harry notó que al extraño zumbido se le había sumado la sensación curiosa de que todo se veía más brillante._

"_Creo que me dio miedo retarte", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Parecías triste"._

"_Pues estaba un poco triste... pero más que nada estaba enojadísima con el idiota de Dean"._

"_¿Estás bien?", dijo Harry apoyando una mano sobre su hombro como gesto de consuelo._

"_Terminé con él", dijo Ginny mirándose las uñas._

_Harry percibió que una inconfundible ola de felicidad se agregaba ahora a los efectos anteriores de la medicina._

"_No importa", agregó Ginny, y se puso de pie para volver a su cama, pero tambaleó al perder el equilibrio y Harry apenas atinó a atajarla con los brazos._

_Ambos quedaron abrazados, recostados en la cama de Harry._

"_Me siento muy mareada" dijo Ginny con los ojos fuertemente cerrados._

"_Es esa medicina para el dolor de cabeza, yo también me siento raro," dijo Harry retirando sus brazos del abrazo que lo unía a Ginny._

"_¡No me sueltes que me caigo!", exclamó asustada Ginny, aún sin abrir los ojos y aferrándose con fuerza a él._

"_Estás acostada, no te puedes caer", le recordó Harry._

_Ginny abrió los ojos y una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara al ver el rostro de Harry a escasos centímetros de ella. Se sentó rápidamente, pero un segundo después se había vuelto a recostar._

"_No creo que pueda moverme", se lamentó._

"_Yo te ayudo". Harry intentó sentarse, y comprobó con horror que el piso se movía._

"_Creo que yo también estoy mareado", dijo volviéndose a recostar junto a Ginny._

_Permanecieron en silencio, Harry sentía la respiración de Ginny y algo se despertó en su estómago, parecían cosquillas pero tal vez eran náuseas._

_Entonces Harry sintió otros labios rozando los suyos, Ginny se habría movido sin darse cuenta, ahora se estaban besando y todo giraba a su alrededor, sería la medicina, qué tibios eran sus labios y ese perfume..., cada vez estaba más mareado, o sería sólo sueño..._

_Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente, cómodamente desparramado en su cama, tardó unos instantes en registrar que estaba solo. Se volvió para ver a Ginny durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de al lado. Ginny recién despertó cuando Madam Pomfrey les trajo el desayuno. Después de revisarlos nuevamente, los dejó ir._

_Mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le preguntó a Ginny._

"_¿Y cómo llegaste a tu cama?"_

_Las personas en los cuadros que acababan de pasar se quedaron boquiabiertos._

"_Estaba durmiendo y en algún momento de la noche me despertó un ruido horrible... después comprendí que eras tú roncando en mi oído...no pongas esa cara, no le ganas a Ron pero te esfuerzas... Me senté, noté que ya no estaba mareada, y pude llegar hasta mi cama."_

"_Fue por la medicina, yo no ronco", dijo Harry ofendido y un poco decepcionado. _

_-------------------_

Harry también se lamentó mentalmente de que ya no importaran la medicina del Dr. Chapatín. Nunca había vuelto a compartir un beso tan perfectamente irreal como el de aquella noche. Harry escuchó que alguien con su voz decía:

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta de mañana en Hogwarts? Seguramente la cena será mejor que la de George, y podrás encontrarte con viejos conocidos".

"Tú sí que sabes convencer a una chica", bromeó Ginny.

Para llegar a la reunión de Hogwarts se habían establecido trasladores en distintas partes del país, uno de ellos frente a Gringotts en el callejón Diagon. Cuando Harry llegó vio que ya había unas diez personas esperando, entre ellas reconoció a Lavender Brown que lo saludó animadamente.

"Para que veas que no te mentía, Julius", dijo ella volviéndose a su acompañante. "Te dije que Harry Potter fue mi compañero en Hogwarts".

Harry saludó al ¿novio? ¿esposo? de Lavender pensando que algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

Las otras personas que estaban esperando emitieron agudos gritos de emoción. Harry se lamentó del efecto que tenía en la gente, hacía ya rato que lo había aburrido ser famoso, pero entonces se dio vuelta y comprendió que el entusiasmo general no estaba dirigido a él.

"¡Es Ron Weasley!" murmuró una chica rubia, que estaba parada junto a un muchacho que Harry creyó reconocer había estado en Ravenclaw.

Harry pensó que, después de todo, hay algunas cosas que sí cambian. El chico que vivió podía ser interesante, pero no tanto como el guardián del equipo campeón del último torneo nacional de quidditch.

Ron saludó a sus fans con un aplomo que Harry nunca había podido conseguir en público. Hermione, que iba del brazo de Ron, parecía estar bastante acostumbrada a toda la atención que su esposo estaba generando.

Ginny se acercó a Harry, sonriendo al saludarlo. Al verla, Harry se sorprendió una vez más de los bonita que era Ginny Weasley, con su largo cabello color fuego y su sonrisa amplia, que no había perdido ni un ápice de espontaneidad a pesar de todo lo que ella había sufrido.

Cuando fue el momento de exacto, todos se tomaron de la mano, mientras Ron sostenía un par de guantes viejos con las puntas de los dedos descosidas, que Harry asumió eral el traslador. Harry sentía una aversión especial por este medio de transporte, desde aquel espantoso final que había tenido el torneo de los tres magos, cuando él estaba en cuarto año. Una parte de él se relajó cuando todos aparecieron sin inconvenientes a las afueras de Hogwarts. Cuando entraron al Gran Salón Ginny le tiró suavemente del brazo, y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que él aún estaba apretando nerviosamente su mano.

Harry se disculpó, y Ginny le contestó asintiendo la cabeza con mirada comprensiva.

El Gran Salón estaba especialmente adornado para la ocasión, y se habían dispuesto numerosas mesitas circulares en reemplazo de las tradicionales mesas largas de las casas de la escuela. Minerva McGonagall, la directora del colegio, estaba parada cerca de la mesa de los profesores, conversando con el Profesor Binns (que por supuesto seguía exactamente igual), el Profesor Flitwit y la Profesora Sprout.

Un murmullo de reconocimiento recorrió el salón cuando ellos entraron, que fue seguido un instante después por un caluroso aplauso al son de "¡Viva los Chudley Cannons!"

--------------------------------------

¡Gracias por los comentarios tan positivos que han dejado!

Sobre el título de esta fic, no es idea mía (como tampoco los personajes!), es el nombre de una canción de Andrés Calamaro.


	5. Capítulo 5

Harry no lo podía creer: estaba bailando y lo estaba disfrutando de verdad. Sólo recordaba tres ocasiones en las cuales se había divertido bailando, las fiestas de casamiento Bill, Fred y Ron. Y todas las situaciones tenían en común una sola cosa: su pareja de baile era Ginny Weasley.

Ginny tenía un ritmo genial, y de alguna forma eso era contagioso. Harry había visto a George y Ginny bailar incontables veces, incluso habían participado en un concurso de baile y habían salido segundos. Ginny le había confesado que el secreto era que iban a clases muggle de baile dos veces por semana.

Los Vampiros de Ibiza terminaron la canción, y una pareja se acercó a saludarlos mientras todos aplaudían.

"¡Ginny!", exclamó Dean Thomas con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció demasiado entusiasta.

Sólo después de abrazar a Ginny, Dean reparó en Harry.

"¡Harry Potter! En todos estos años aún no has encontrado la forma de peinarte", bromeó Dean, aunque a Harry no le pareció gracioso y apenas pudo forzar una sonrisa.

Ya había empezado la siguiente canción, y las parejas a su alrededor estaban bailando nuevamente. Ginny se reía de algo que le había dicho Dean, y la pareja de Dean, una chica casi tan alta como Harry, miraba entretenida el techo embrujado del salón.

"Harry, ¿te parece bien si cambiamos de pareja por esta canción?".

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido una pregunta, porque Ginny y Dean ya estaban bailando a su lado.

La pareja de Dean (¿cómo había dicho él que se llamaba?¿Susan?) lo tomó de la mano, y Harry empezó a bailar, sintiéndose tremendamente torpe.

"Esa cicatriz en tu frente es muy extraña, nunca había visto algo así", comentó Susan (?).

Harry, que aún estaba observando cómo Ginny se reía mientras bailaba con Dean, se sorprendió de la pregunta. Como cada vez que no tenías ganas de responder, contestó con otra pregunta.

"¿En qué casa estuviste tú?"

"¿Yo? Oh no, no... yo no estudié aquí... soy una _muppet_..." dijo Susan con timidez.

"¿Muggle?", corrigió Harry."¿Y estás saliendo con Dean?"

"Vamos a casarnos a fin de mes", dijo ella mostrándole su anillo de compromiso con expresión radiante.

Harry se sintió repentinamente de mejor humor con respecto a la fiesta en general y sobre Dean en particular.

"¿Y hace mucho que sabes que Dean es mago?... Debe ser toda una conmoción enterarse de algo así...", dijo Harry recordando su propia reacción ante la noticia de que él era mago.

"En realidad no me sorprendió tanto... creo que en cierta forma sospechaba que él era distinto a los demás hombres con quienes había salido... por eso mismo lo quiero tanto."

Harry esperó que para la canción siguiente Ginny volviera a bailar con él, pero cambió de idea cuando vio a Ron y Hermione sentados en su mesa con cara de fastidio. Harry se sentó junto a ellos, intentando generar una conversación sin mucho éxito, mientras cada tanto dirigía la mirada hacia el lugar donde Ginny estaba bailando con un muy alegre Profesor Flitwik.

La primera parte del baile terminó, y Ginny se sentó junto a Harry, abanicándose con una servilleta. Parvatti Patil se sentó en la misma mesa, con su esposo Roger Davies, que se enganchó con Ron en una discusión sobre cuál era el mejor equipo americano de quidditch. Parvatti sacó de alguna parte unas fotos, y Harry, Ginny y Hermione vieron a una bebita muy bonita que se chupaba el dedo en una foto y arrojaba comida a su desprevenido padre en otra.

"Y tú y Ron... ¿para cuándo planean tener hijos?", preguntó Parvatti mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

La mirada de Hermione dejó traslucir un dolor indescriptible, increíblemente parecido a las expresiones de sufrimiento de quienes eran torturados con la maldición Crucio. Parvatti pareció no notarlo, porque había vuelto a mirar las fotos de su hija, pero evidentemente Ginny sí se dio cuenta, porque acudió al rescate de Hermione diciendo:

"¡No puedo ni imaginarme a Ron como padre!", y se rió lanzando a Harry una mirada que era como un pedido de auxilio.

Harry rió también, comentando que Hermione ya tenía suficiente cuidando a Ron, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad. Había visto a Ron jugando con sus sobrinos, y estaba seguro de que Ron moría de ganas por poder jugar con sus propios hijos.

Después de terminar el postre, Parvatti arrastró a su esposo a la pista de baile, seguidos por la otra pareja de la mesa, Ptolomeo Perks y su novia Hanna Abbot.

"Harry y yo vamos a bailar, así que si uds. dos no quieren verse sospechosos espero que también bailen aunque sea sólo un rato", dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazadoramente a Ron y Hermione.

Harry siguió a Ginny hasta un rincón, junto a una ventana abierta, y desde allí vieron a Ron y Hermione bailando desganados.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes?" preguntó Harry.

Ginny alzó las cejas, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que ella sólo fingía no entender de qué le hablaba.

"Lo que dijo Parvatti... ¿por eso se pelearon? ¿Hermione no quiere tener hijos?".

Ginny había dejado de bailar, y se había apoyado contra la pared, mirándose los pies.

"¿Qué me estás ocultando?", insistió él, acercándose a ella.

Ginny levantó la vista, y Harry pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos.

"Es asunto de ellos... yo me he enterado por error... no tengo ningún derecho a contártelo".

"¡Son mis mejores amigos! Tengo todo el derecho a saber cualquier cosa que me permita ayudarlos."

"Por favor Harry... no puedo contártelo..." dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Harry resopló enojado y volvió a sentarse en su mesa. Al verlo ahí, Ron y Hermione fueron inmediatamente a sentarse junto a él, como si ver a Harry sentado los exonerara de todo.

"¿Escuchaste lo de Crabbe y Goyle?", le preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Los dejaron salir de prisión hace dos años... y parece que han cambiado mucho...qué lástima que no hayan venido para corroborarlo, pero bueno, escuché que Crabble se apartó del mundo mágico, y ahora está estudiando para abogado, y Goyle abrió un pub en Moscú, y se ha casado con una mujer vampiro, y...."

"Eso no puede ser cierto", lo cortó Hermione. "Los vampiros no se enamoran, menos aún se van a casar".

"Nadie mejor que tú sabe que no todas las personas se casan enamoradas", respondió Ron.

"Lo que sí sé es que uno puede DESENAMORARSE después de haberse casado", replicó ella.

Harry estaba pensando cómo hacer para parar la discusión que se estaba gestando, pero Ginny llegó entonces con tres sombreros puntiagudos en la mano, como los que usaban en la escuela, y otro sobre su cabeza.

"Miren lo que están repartiendo", exclamó al darle a cada uno un sombrero.

Al rato Seamus Finnigan se acercó con una remera de los Cannons, y le pidió a Ron que se la autografiara. Después saludó a Harry, y éste pensó que tal vez Seamus había estado brindando demasiado, porque mirando a Ginny y a Harry exclamó:

"Después de todas las apuestas que hicimos en 7º año sobre uds. dos...¡ no le digan nada a Dean!... si sólo se hubieran decidido a admitir sus sentimientos antes..."

"Ginny y yo no..." empezó Harry, pero Seamus se había vuelto para hablar nuevamente con Ron.

Ginny lo estaba mirando divertida.

"Me pregunto si ese beso en la enfermería hubiera valido para alguna apuesta..." comentó en voz baja.

El estómago de Harry dio un giro extraño, y se olvidó de por qué se había enojado con Ginny antes.

Habían pasado diez años, y por primera vez Ginny mencionaba aquel beso solitario.

"Nunca le dije a nadie que tú me besaste. Como estábamos algo así como drogados supongo que no hubiera valido", continuó Ginny.

"Yo no te besé...¡tú me besaste a mí!", saltó Harry.

"Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo", dijo ella.

Algo estaba cayendo en su lugar en la mente de Harry.

"¿Por eso nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Pensabas que yo te había besado y que luego no lo recordaba?", le preguntó a Ginny.

"Teníamos otras cosas en qué pensar...", dijo Ginny con cierta melancolía.

Eso no era del todo cierto. El recuerdo de aquel beso había perseguido a Harry como una abeja furiosa durante todo su séptimo año. Más de una vez se había sentido tentando de hablarlo con ella, y de probar si la magia de sus labios tocándose continuaba aún si ellos estaban lúcidos. Pero ninguno de los dos nunca había mencionado el incidente, y las cosas terribles que vivieron después dejaron aquel momento dulce como un sueño olvidado en algún rincón.

--------------------

_Hogwarts, 7º año, último día de vacaciones de Navidad._

_Un dejo de nostalgia invadió el corazón de Harry al pensar que eran sus últimas vacaciones en Hogwarts. Al principio se había sentido un poco desilusionado cuando Dumbledore propuso que permaneciera en la escuela, pero después se había alegrado porque Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían decidido quedarse también. _

_Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ginny sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalera que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó Harry._

"_Ron y Hermione están en el salón común... solos... no estoy segura de qué me harían si entro ahí...", dijo ella sonriendo._

_Harry se sentó a su lado y miró el libro que Ginny estaba leyendo,"Quién fue la verdadera Cassandra". _

"_Si te interesa, te lo presto cuando lo termine", le propuso ella._

"_Oh no, te lo agradezco, pero Binns ha logrado que cualquier tema histórico me resulte somnífero"._

_Ginny pareció tomar su comentario como un desafío, porque le describió a Harry la historia de Cassandra, la vidente a quién nadie creía, y su relación con la guerra de Troya con lujo de curiosos detalles._

"_Tú haces que suene apasionante", rió Harry en un momento que Ginny pausó para tomar aire._

"_Prácticamente todo puede ser apasionante si sabes cómo mirarlo", le replicó ella alzando la barbilla._

"_Qué curioso", pensó Harry mirándola atentamente. "Cuando te entusiasmas con algo me recuerdas a Hermione, y cuando te enojas, a Fred y George"._

_Ginny lo miró extrañada, y Harry comprendió que había pensado en voz alta._

"_Pues yo soy Ginny Weasley, no una mezcla de otras personas que conoces", respondió ella evidentemente molesta, poniéndose de pie._

"_No te enojes ", dijo Harry tomándole la mano para que ella no se fuera._

_Los dos desviaron su vista a sus manos entrelazadas, y una sensación de calor recorrió el brazo de Harry. _

_¿Ginny recordaría ese beso especial que compartieron en la enfermería? Tan solo tenía que preguntárselo, tal vez ese momento también había despertado algo desconocido en ella._

"_¿Recuerdas...", empezó Harry._

_El eco de un taconeo apurado los distrajo a ambos. Instantes después vieron a la Profesora McGonaggal aparecer frente a ellos, notablemente agitada._

"_Srta. Weasley, ¿dónde se encuentra su hermano?"_

"_En el salón común"._

_Lo que siguió después ocurrió, al menos a los ojos de Harry, en cámara lenta. Ron y Ginny siguieron a McGonaggal hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, y Hermione y Harry fueron detrás de ellos sin saber si realmente eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos._

_Dumbledore explicó que una misión del Ministerio de Magia había sido interceptada por mortífagos, y que éstos habían tomado varios prisioneros, entre ellos, a Percy y Arthur Weasley._

_Harry permaneció en un rincón, junto a Hermione, viendo como Ron y Ginny sufrían un dolor que él no podía compartir con ellos._

-------------------------------------------

Los Vampiros de Ibiza habían sido reemplazados por otro grupo llamado Calabazas Crujientes, y estaban tocando una melodía romántica. Seamus se alejó contentísimo agitando su remera firmada, y al mirar a su mesa Harry vio que Ginny y él habían quedado solos. Ron y Hermione estaban bailando, y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

"¿Cómo...?", dijo mirando a Ginny, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que la canción les dio nostalgia... pero con ellos, nunca se sabe", aventuró Ginny.

Harry estaba tratando de decidir si invitar a Ginny a bailar, cuando vio a McGonaggal que lo saludaba desde la mesa de profesores.

"Espero que no quiera invitarme a bailar", le dijo Harry a Ginny antes de ir hacia donde lo llamaban.

-------------------

¡Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y esto y además dejar un comentario!

Creo que ya he "mostrado la hilacha" con respecto a Harry y Ginny, claro que lo que pase final (y oficialmente) entre ellos lo decide JKR.

El Dr. Chapatín era un personaje de Chespirito. Siempre me pareció un nombre simpático.


	6. Capítulo 6

N.A: McGonaggal ha sido muy inoportuna... las dos veces. A veces la historia se repite a sí misma... la circularidad del tiempo me resulta irresistible.

Arthur está vivo, sólo "abandoné" a Percy y Charlie. De todos los Weasley, Percy siempre me pareció el que tiene menos probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero eso es mi creencia personal. Nunca podría "matar" a los gemelos, son mis Weasleys favoritos.

Creo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más sobre los problemas de Ron y Hermione...

---------------------

Al día siguiente Harry apareció en la chimenea de George y Ginny sólo para encontrarse con que Ron lo había dejado plantado.

"Ya sabes cómo terminaron las cosas anoche, Hermione y Ron se fueron juntos de la fiesta", explicó Ginny. "Y Ron no ha dormido aquí".

"Entonces tendré que perdonarle que me haya dejado plantado para el almuerzo...¿se habrán reconciliado realmente?"

"Yo también me entusiasmé mucho la primera vez que Ron durmió en su casa.. pero esta ya es la cuarta vez que pasa...no sé que esperar", dijo Ginny mientras ponía un montón de cosas en un bolso que, exteriormente, no tenía capacidad ni para la tercera parte.

"¿Y George?"

"Los domingos sólo se levanta para dormir la siesta".

Ginny estaba de rodillas buscando algo debajo del sofá. Finalmente sacó un par de sandalias con sonrisa triunfante, y las tiró dentro del bolso.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?".

"A la playa...¿quieres venir?"

Harry permaneció dubitativo. Su última experiencia, en una playa que sus colegas franceses le habían recomendado, no había sido precisamente memorable. O le habían querido jugar una broma, o Harry había anotado mal las indicaciones, porque terminó en una playa nudista. Aún se estremecía al recordar a aquel hombre cincuentón de estado físico nulo corriendo detrás de una pelota.

"Créeme que no te arrepentirás".

"Ni siquiera tengo traje de baño", se defendió él, con la leve esperanza de que ahora también se tratase de una playa nudista, sólo que con mejor vista.

"Puedes comprar tu túnica de playa allá", replicó Ginny.

Túnica de playa. Se había olvidado de eso. Los magos no iban a playas comunes donde los muggles paseaban con minúsculos trajes de baño. Nunca había ido a una playa del mundo mágico, pero había visto las fotos de la luna de miel de Ron y Hermione, y le había hecho recordar a un documental que había visto una vez en casa de los Dursley, sobre las playas muggles de principios del siglo veinte.

"Está bien", dijo Harry pensando que al menos no habría cincuentones panzones corriendo por la playa en traje de Adán.

Ginny sacó una bolsita de polvo flu de un color que Harry no conocía. Estaba el polvo flu verde para viajes locales, el azul para larga distancia nacional y el rojo para viajes internacionales, pero éste era dorado.

"Ésta es una de las grandes ventajas de vivir con un hermano millonario que es conocido en todo el mundo", le dijo Ginny en tono confidencial. "Esto es el exclusivísimo polvo flu del Club Med Mágico".

"¿Te gustaría conocer el caribe mexicano?", propuso Ginny con mirada seductora.

Harry no sabía que una playa podía ser tan divertida, pero luego comprendió que Ginny podría hacer un viaje al Sahara entretenido. Si bien al principio se había decepcionado un poco con el asunto de las túnicas de playa (algo en su mente le decía que Ginny se vería mucho mejor en una bikini muggle que en esa túnica floreada que parecía un camisón corto), para el final de la tarde valoró el poder de cobertura de su vestimenta. Las partes de él que habían quedado expuestas al sol, es decir, sólo la mitad de sus piernas, sus brazos y cabeza, habían perdido su inmaculada blancura inglesa para tornarse a un fuerte, y doloroso, tono de colorado.

"Tienes suerte de tenerme aquí", murmuró Ginny mientras preparaba una extraña mezcla de frutas tropicales y otros ingredientes que Harry no reconoció.

"Este es un menjunje casero pero muy útil", le dijo alcanzándole una pasta heterogénea. "No te quitará lo colorado, pero al menos calmará el ardor. Aplícatela con movimientos circulares".

Harry empezó a pasarse la crema, pero Ginny lo retó.

"Esos no son movimientos circulares, Harry."

Le quitó el recipiente de la mano, y empezó ella misma a aplicarle aquella pasta extraña, con una naturalidad que le recordó a Harry que ella era una profesional en el cuidado de las personas.

"¿Y de qué hablaste ayer mientras bailabas con McGonaggal?", preguntó Ginny sin reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

La imagen volvió nítida a los ojos de Harry. Bueno, eso tenía que ocupar el segundo puesto en los momentos más desagradables que había vivido después de la guerra... primero seguía aquel hombre panzón corriendo...ugghhh.

"Me contó que Snape fue nombrado director de Durmstrang".

"Pobres alumnos"

"Eso mismo dije yo, pero a Minerva no le causó gracia".

"Así que ahora es Minerva...", bromeó Ginny. Después recordó algo, porque agregó "Snape ha sido el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras desde que yo cursé 7º año".

"Pues sí, para el nuevo año lectivo Hogwarts vuelve a tener la plaza vacante".

"¡Oh Harry!", chilló Ginny. "¡Vas a ser profesor de Hogwarts!"

Con la emoción Ginny se había ensuciado la frente con aquella pasta olorosa pero deliciosamente efectiva.

"Minerva me ofreció el puesto, pero no le he respondido aún", explicó Harry.

"¡No me digas que prefieres Beauxbatons a Hogwarts!", exclamó Ginny con una indignación tal como si la hubiesen ofendido en su orgullo nacional.

Harry pensó que no podría explicárselo, porque Ginny y él siempre habían reaccionado en forma muy diferente ante los malos recuerdos, y ella no lo entendería. Ginny tenía la habilidad de reponerse como un fénix que renace de sus cenizas. Él siempre la había admirado, y a veces envidiado, por esa capacidad. Para Harry los lugares siempre le contaban sus momentos tristes. Los cementerios muggles le recordaban a los ojos sin vida de Cedric Diggory fijos en él. Nunca volvió entrar al número 12 de la calle Grimmauld porque volvía a ver a Sirius cayendo tras el velo. Casi agradecía que la Madriguera hubiese sido destruida en un ataque durante los últimos días de la guerra, porque las últimas veces que había estado allí sólo podía escuchar los gritos de Molly Weasley siendo atormentada por Draco Malfoy.

Y Hogwarts...había tantos momentos allí que él no quería revivir. Algunos lo habían asaltado como delincuentes imprevistos la noche anterior en la reunión del 10º aniversario.

Mientras bailaba con McGonaggal, creyó ver en un espejo el reflejo del baile de Navidad de su cuarto año, a Dumbledore bailando con Madame Maxime. Después vio a Voldemort riéndose mientras le decía que había matado a Albus Dumbledore, y que ya no había nadie que pudiese protegerlo.

Muchos pensaban que Harry se había mudado a Francia agobiado por su fama y sus admiradores incontables en Inglaterra. En realidad, Harry había huido de sus recuerdos. Todo un Gryffindor.

Como si hubiera estado siguiendo sus pensamientos en una pantalla gigante proyectada sobre su cabeza, Ginny preguntó:

"¿Fue tan horrible anoche?"

"No tanto como había temido...pero volví a ver Voldemort el día que asesinó a Dumbledore", mintió Harry.

"¿Sólo recordaste eso?"

Harry asintió mientras miraba hacia otro lado. No quería decirle que, mientras caminaba hacia los baños de hombres, había pasado por el pasillo donde una vez había estado escrito "_Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre"_, y había vuelto a ver la imagen del cuerpecito de Ginny yaciendo inmóvil a los pies de aquella estatua horrible, seguido luego de una Ginny más madura, pero igualmente inerte, a los pies de Voldemort.

"Sabes Harry... en Hogwarts no hay solo malos recuerdos ".

A lo lejos el sol estaba despareciendo en el mar.

"¿Nos estarán extrañando en Londres?".

Ginny lo miró pensativa durante un rato más, y finalmente empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Aunque Ron hubiera dicho que ella tiraba sus pertenencias en el bolso en vez de ordenarlas cuidadosamente.

Cuando aparecieron nuevamente en el departamento, Harry vio dos cosas que antes no estaban allí. Por un lado, una maceta con unas flores muy peculiares que se movían al compás de una música apenas perceptible; Harry había visto esa planta en una de sus clases de Herbología pero no recordaba el nombre. Por el otro, Ron, sentado en sillón con una cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y su frente en la otra.

"No pregunten", fue lo primero que dijo Ron.

Luego levantó la vista y algo así como una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la cara y extremidades enrojecidas de Harry.

"Veo que mi hermana te ha llevado a uno de sus días de mar y sol".

"No estuvo nada mal...pero creo que la próxima vez yo debería llevarlos a una playa muggle...estoy seguro de que tú lo disfrutarías mucho", replicó Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

"Hermione me mostró una vez fotos...", empezó Ron, pero se cayó como si se hubiese desinflado.

"¿Qué planes tienes para la cena?", preguntó Ginny volviéndose hacia Harry. "Deberías quedarte para probar la especialidad de la casa... el pastel de pollo de Ron".

Ron balbuceó algo inentendible, a lo cual Ginny replicó:

"Vamos, yo te ayudo con la masa".

Por alguna razón, esto hizo reaccionar a Ron como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría.

"No compartiré mis secretos culinarios contigo...¡eres un desastre en la cocina!".

Ron se dirigió a la cocina, y Ginny le dijo a Harry en voz baja:

"En realidad George y yo nos las arreglábamos bastante bien antes, pero ahora que tenemos a Ron, él es un excelente cocinero, y además un fanático de la limpieza...supongo que es la influencia de Hermione...bueno, seríamos malos hermanos si no le dejáramos hacer lo que tanto le gusta".

Como si tuviese algún tipo de detector para saber en qué momento la comida estuvo listo (cosa que probablemente tenía, pensó Harry), George apareció cuando Ron ponía el pastel sobre la mesa.

"Qué bien, mi favorito" dijo al sentarse junto a ellos.

"Oye, Ron....¿tú sabías que en tu 7º año tus compañeros hacían apuestas sobre Harry y yo?", preguntó Ginny sirviéndose una porción de pastel.

Ron tosió falsamente mientras sus orejas se iban volviendo tan coloradas como los brazos de Harry.

"¡Nunca me dijiste nada!", exclamó Harry, que había interpretado la reacción de Ron como un reconocimiento de culpa.

"Pues era parte de las reglas..."

"¿Había reglas?"

"Oh, no se quejen, yo soy el que debería lamentarme por los sickles que me hicieron perder".

"¡¿Tú participaste?!"

"Confiesa Ron", intervino George sonriendo maliciosamente. "Él organizaba las apuestas."

Harry y Ginny lanzaron a Ron sendas miradas fulminantes.

"Pero no fue idea mía... fue Seamus quien dijo que, como yo era el más cercano a los dos, sería el primero en enterarme si pasaba algo entre ustedes".

"Resulta que no fue así... nunca de enteraste que nosotros sí nos besamos", replicó Ginny.

Harry agradeció que su piel enrojecida por el sol caribeño no delatara el calor que estaba subiendo a sus mejillas.

"¿Besaste a mi hermanita?", preguntaron Ron y George al unísono.

Harry se apresuró a llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca, masticándolo despacio para ganar algo de tiempo antes de responder.

"Una sola vez... una semana antes del partido contra Slytherin".

"Ohh... entonces mejor que nadie lo supo... hubiera perdido aún más monedas...¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?", agregó Ron con expresión ofendida.

"Bueno.... es que...", balbuceó Harry.

"¡Qué clase de amigo eres tú Ron, haciendo estúpidas apuestas sobre Harry con todos los problemas que él tenía!", intervino Ginny con un gesto de reproche semejante a los de su madre.

Ron también optó por la estrategia de cambiar de tema.

"Me olvidé de decirte antes Ginny, pero... ¿viste esa planta nueva junto al balcón?...Te la enviaron a ti".

Ginny salió de la cocina, y Ron agregó en voz baja:

"Intenté leer la tarjeta pero tiene algún tipo de hechizo de privacidad".

Instantes después Ginny volvió, y continuó cenando sin decir nada.

"Vamos linda, ¿quién es tu admirador?", dijo George rodeando a Ginny con un brazo.

Pero Ginny no contestó a las preguntas y abrazos de sus hermanos, quienes estaban notoriamente molestos por su silencio.

"Bueno, dado que yo me he pasado una hora cocinando, creo que tú deberías limpiar, ¿no?", le dijo Ron a Ginny con tono vengativo.

"Es una lástima que los hechizos de limpieza no funcionen bien en este horno" agregó George.

Ginny miró a sus hermanos entrecerrando los ojos. Harry casi podía ver el temible temperamento Weasley asomando en las caras de los tres.

"Yo puedo limpiar el horno", propuso Harry. "Gané mucha experiencia en estos asuntos mientras vivía con los Dursley".

No muy convencido con el resultado de su plan, Ron se despidió de Harry diciendo que debía acostarse temprano porque al día siguiente debía madrugar. George comentó que tenía una reunión, y Ginny lo miró con desconfianza cuando desapareció en la chimenea.

Harry y Ginny debían enfrentarse ahora a un horno, incontables platos, cubiertos y varias cacerolas, con diferente estado de suciedad, desordenados por toda la cocina.

Una angustiante sensación de sed despertó a medianoche a Ron Weasley.

"Me debo haber excedido con la pimienta", pensó mientras caminaba descalzo hacia la cocina. No usaba hechizos para conjurar una botella de agua hasta su habitación desde que tenía 18 años, y casi había desnucado a su madre en una situación similar.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, vio algo que le llamó la atención: había dos pares de pies asomando de uno de los sillones del comedor.

Se acercó silenciosamente al sillón, y no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa cuando vio una larga melena pelirroja muy cerca de una despeinadísima cabeza color azabache.

Probablemente porque no estaba del todo despierto, no sintió ese punzante instinto asesino que lo invadía cada vez que veía a su hermana besando a un muchacho.

"Parece que acabo de ganarle 10 galeones a Seamus Finnigan", pensó Ron satisfecho.

---------------------


	7. Capítulo 7

El domingo a medianoche Ron encontró a su hermana y a su mejor amigo besándose en un sillón.

Unas horas antes...

"¡No puedo creer que hayamos terminado!", exclamó Ginny sentándose en el piso. "Creo que voy a casarme contigo, Harry, nunca había visto esta cocina tan limpia".

"No te sientes en el piso, todavía tienes arena en la ropa y vas a ensuciarlo de nuevo", dijo Harry tirando del brazo de Ginny para obligarla a levantarse.

Pero Ginny parecía estar sufriendo un ataque inmanejable de risa.

"Suenas como Ron".

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Harry reconoció que Ginny tenía razón, y se apoyó en la pared doblándose de la risa.

"Ron solía ser una persona divertida", dijo cuando pudo tomar aire.

"Hermione también ha sido influenciada por Ron, ¿acaso no recuerdas el día que él le propuso matrimonio?"

------------------

_6 años atrás, departamento de Harry y Ron_

_Harry abrió la puerta de su departamento agotado por un largo día en el Ministerio de Magia. Hacía poco que había terminado su entrenamiento como Auror, y como aún era un principiante, por el momento sus días de trabajo consistían en lo que se podría llamar "papeleo". Claro que lo que él hacía sólo compartía el nombre con lo que los muggles llamaban papeleo. De hecho, acababa de pasarse todo el día persiguiendo a dos memorándums que se resistían a ser enviados. _

_Ron aún no había llegado de su práctica de Quidditch en las ligas juveniles de los Cannons. En la cocina estaban los platos sin lavar del desayuno, y también los de la cena del día anterior. Harry se imaginó la expresión de Hermione si estuviese viendo el desastre que su novio y su mejor amigo habían dejado en la cocina "No sé por qué los hombres nunca pueden acodarse de los hechizos de limpieza". Un momento, eso no lo estaba imaginando. Era lo que ella había dicho dos noches atrás_.

_Un golpeteo en la ventana le avisó que tenía correspondencia. Harry abrió la ventana para hacer entrar a una lechuza gris de gran tamaño (seguro una lechuza de larga distancia). Y no se había equivocado. Era una carta de Madame Maxime, la directora de Beauxbatons. Ésta era la segunda carta que recibía de ella. Madame Maxime viajaba a Londres la semana entrante, y quería reunirse con Harry. Ella no había mencionado palabra del tema de la reunión, y Harry estaba bastante intrigado._

_Ron llegó cuando Harry había terminado de ordenar la cocina (qué oportuno, pensó Harry).Se sentó frente a él y sin preámbulos le dijo:_

"_Acabo de arruinar mi vida"._

"_¿Por qué dices eso? Un mal día de práctica no es el fin del mundo...", aventuró Harry, si bien no entendía a qué se refería Ron._

"_No tiene nada que ver con el quidditch... sino con Hermione"._

"_¿Y por qué se pelearon esta vez?"_

"_Hice lo más estúpido del mundo..."_

"_Si la has estado engañando..."_

"_¡NO!... Le pedí que se casara conmigo"._

_Harry seguía sin entender nada_.

"_Y ella me dijo que no"_

"_¿Cómo que te dijo que no?"_

"_Dijo que necesitaba un tiempo consigo misma"._

"_¿Cómo un retiro espiritual?"_

"_No... como un tiempo sin mí"._

_Ron no cenó, una gran señal de lo mal que se sentía, y se encerró en su habitación. Harry caminó hacia su chimenea y dijo "Hermione Granger" arrojando polvo flu._

_Hermione vivía con Ginny en las afueras de Londres. Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea no había nadie a la vista, encontró a Hermione en la cocina comiendo helado de chocolate. _

"_¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?"_

_Hermione no levantó la vista de su pote de helado._

"_Hola Harry, un gusto verte a ti también"._

"_¿Acaso ya no estás enamorada de Ron?"_

"_No lo sé"._

"_¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ustedes dos han estado juntos... casi desde siempre"._

"_Creo que ése es el problema. Estamos tan acostumbrados a estar juntos...¿pero si sólo es eso? Tal vez estamos juntos por costumbre y no por amor"._

_Harry se rascó una mejilla. La mente de las mujeres seguramente era tema de estudio del Departamento de Misterios. Para él, era simplemente algo incomprensible._

"_Además somos muy jóvenes para casarnos...primero deberíamos divertirnos un poco, ¿no lo crees?"._

_Harry trató de descifrar a qué se estaba refiriendo Hermione. ¿Habría alguna feria de libros a la que quería ir?_

"_Yo siempre me he tomado todo tan en serio... me gustaría descubrir que se siente vivir como Ron... sin preocupaciones..."_

_Hermione Granger sin preocupaciones. Tal vez el mundo no estaba preparado para eso._

--------------------

"Yo no lo podía creer... durante todo un año Ron había estado quejándose de que su relación era demasiado seria... que eran como marido y mujer sin los beneficios...y de pronto ¡pum! ... Ron se transforma en Hermione y Hermione en Ron", recordó Harry.

"Sí que fue toda una sorpresa cuando Hermione pidió que la transfirieran al consulado inglés en Tahití...", dijo Ginny.

Un mes después, Hermione había regresado con el cabello corto y un bronceado envidiable, y le había pedido a Ron que se casara con ella. Una vez comprometidos, los dos entraron en pánico simultáneo, y pasaron dos años hasta que finalmente se casaron.

"¿Qué se sentirá saber que conociste al amor de tu vida a los once años?", se preguntó Harry a sí mismo.

Ginny se estaba restregando un ojo con el puño cerrado, como los niños.

"Ya es tarde y hoy ha sido un día largo... mejor me voy", dijo Harry.

Ginny lo acompañó hasta la chimenea, y cuando se acercó a él para despedirse Harry pudo sentir todavía el perfume de Ginny, que le hizo recordar a la primera vez que había volado en una escoba.

Tal vez Harry apuntó inconscientemente a su boca, o quizás Ginny corrió un poco la suya, y el beso pensado para la mejilla terminó en los labios. Ginny tenía sabor a verano, y Harry no podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había besado tan dulcemente. Bueno, siendo un poco más sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que no lo habían besado así en más de diez años.

El grito de sorpresa de Ron lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y si habían pasado dos horas o cinco minutos besándose en el sofá, Harry nunca lo supo.

Ron dijo algo con voz de dormido, pero Harry no se quedó para ver si era una felicitación o una amenaza de muerte.

A la tarde siguiente Ron le envió una lechuza para avisarle que estaba invitado al gran partido del sábado siguiente, pero no mencionó el incidente con su hermana. Harry no sabía si eso sería una buena o mala señal.

Harry seguía teniendo el mismo departamento que una vez había compartido con Ron, solo que ahora era Dobby quien vivía allí la mayor parte del año. En los últimos cinco años, Harry había pasado un promedio de 3 ó 4 días por año en Inglaterra, generalmente para la época de las fiestas. Dobby era ahora un elfo muy ocupado, ya que había sido elegido Presidente del Sindicato de Elfos Libres. El año pasado Harry ni siquiera había ido a la reunión Weasley de Navidad, porque había sido el 500º aniversario de la fundación de Beauxbatons y se había quedado allí para las celebraciones.

Gracias a Dobby, que le había dejado una nota recordatoria en la puerta de la cocina, Harry llegó a tiempo al acto que se celebraba en Hogsmeade en honor de los caídos en la guerra. La tarde del lunes se le pasó recibiendo saludos, y cuando pensaba que ya se había ganado el derecho a irse, los representantes del Comité de Familiares lo invitaron a la cena oficial.

Cuando llegó a su casa esperó encontrar algún mensaje de Ginny, pero lo único que encontró fueron diversas invitaciones a todo tipo de reuniones. Harry Potter era una figura pública y todos esperaban que él cumpliera con cierta cuota de apariciones para satisfacer a todos sus admiradores.

Harry había pasado todo el día pensando en Ginny. Más exactamente, pensando en qué se suponía que debería hacer ahora respecto a ella. La noche anterior se habían besado casi por accidente (al menos la primera vez) y después continuaron besándose sin decirse nada. Cuando Ron apareció, Harry se sintió tan avergonzado que apenas atinó a balbucear un adiós e irse. Entonces, no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía con lo que había pasado, y estaba completamente perdido en cuanto a qué estaría pensando Ginny sobre aquellos besos nocturnos.

El martes Harry se reunió con sus ex – compañeros del Ministerio, y se cansó de repetir el resumen que ya tenía preparado sobre sus últimas anécdotas escolares. En algún momento se propuso escribirle a Ginny cuando llegara a su casa, tal vez invitándola a tomar algo. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente estuvo sentado frente al pergamino con la pluma en la mano, ninguna frase le parecía apropiada, así que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente sólo era falta de práctica, y no porque pensar en Ginny le provocara paralización parcial. Nunca había tenido que invitar a salir a ninguna chica, porque las mujeres siempre parecían estar más que dispuestas a invitarlo a él.

Pero el miércoles Dobby cambió sus planes. Harry estaba durmiendo en su habitación, y se despertó con un chasquido extraño en su oreja. Dobby empezó a gritar desaforadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había lanzado un hechizo para que la cama se tendiera sola, mientras Harry aún estaba allí. El resultado fue que las sábanas rodearon el cuerpo de Harry como una túnica fijada a su cuerpo, y la almohada pasó a formar parte de su cabeza. Al principio Harry se rió bastante de la imagen que de sí mismo le devolvía el espejo, pero después de unos cuantos intentos frustrados de revertir el problema, ambos decidieron darse por vencidos, especialmente cuando un extremo de la almohada que salía de la cabeza de Harry se prendió fuego. Y Harry no tuvo más alternativa que aparecerse en San Mungo.

La recepcionista del hospital lo miró sin mucho interés y gruñó "Daños por hechizos, Cuarto piso".

Harry estaba ahora más nervioso que antes. Ginny trabajaba en el cuarto piso, y todas las veces que en los dos últimos días él había imaginado cómo sería volver a verla, ninguna incluía una situación donde la mitad de su cabeza había sido absorbida por una almohada.

Harry se sentó en la sala de espera, donde había otras dos personas mirando un cartel que se movía por el aire anunciando que "el 80 por ciento de los daños por hechizos se deben a accidentes hogareños". Suspiró aliviado cuando un sanador bastante anciano abrió la puerta y llamó a la pareja que estaba antes que él. Los minutos pasaban y la pareja no salía...bueno, él parecía estar bastante grave, ya que la mitad derecha de su cuerpo había desaparecido...

Se volvió a abrir una puerta, pero a la derecha del lugar por donde habían entrado los pacientes anteriores. Y para todo su horror y vergüenza, Harry vio a Ginny Weasley, muy bonita en su atuendo profesional y sin NADA pegado a su cabeza, indicándole que entrara para ser atendido.

"Hola Harry", dijo Ginny con tono tranquilizador.

Sin duda Ginny debía haber adquirido mucha experiencia, porque lograba disimular muy bien lo gracioso que debía parecerle ver a Harry en esa situación.

"Explícame qué pasó", inquirió ella.

"Yo quería hablar contigo, pero me han llevado de un lado al otro y no he tenido tiempo de...", explicó Harry hablando muy rápido.

Por los ojos de Ginny pasó una expresión indescifrable.

"Qué pasó para que terminaras así", agregó Ginny.

"Oh".

Harry se sintió aún más avergonzado, cosa que segundos antes hubiera creído imposible.

"Dobby aplicó un hechizo tiende-camas a mi cama, mientras yo aún estaba ahí".

Ginny se acercó a él para examinarlo, tocando con cuidado el área donde su cabeza había sido engullida por la almohada. Harry trató de pensar en otra cosa, para que ella no notara lo nervioso que lo estaba poniendo el contacto con sus dedos.

"Espera aquí mientras voy a buscar un instrumento para esto", le dijo.

Harry permaneció sentado, pensando que, en cuanto volviera a la normalidad, invitaría a Ginny a cenar.¡No podía ser tan difícil!

Golpearon la puerta y el sanador anciano que Harry había visto antes asomó la cabeza.

"¿Y la Sanadora Weasley?"

"Ya vuelve".

"Bueno, le dejo estas carpetas de pacientes en el escritorio".

Como Ginny no volvía y Harry estaba aburrido, miró los nombres escritos en las carpetas.

Reconoció solo uno "Sra. H. Weasley".

"¿Hermione?", pensó Harry tomando la carpeta.

"..._daños irreversibles provocados por la aplicación recurrente de hechizos altamente agresivos y la maldición Crucio_...".

Harry cerró la carpeta y volvió a dejarla en su lugar.

Ginny volvió un instante después con un artefacto curioso en la mano, que se veía como una mano de robot, pero con tentáculos en vez de dedos.

"Oh, no te preocupes por esto, no voy a lastimarte", dijo Ginny al ver el rostro tensionado de Harry. Ella no sabía que él había quedado tan impresionado por lo que había leído sobre Hermione, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en los usos de aquel aparato.

"Esto es un cosquillero", le explicó Ginny con voz maternal."Fue diseñado para hacerle cosquillas a los objetos, y suele ser muy útil en situaciones como esta".

Ginny acercó el cosquillero a la almohada, y Harry sintió un cosquilleo eléctrico en la cabeza, que podía provenir del aparato o de la mano de Ginny recorriendo su frente.

Finalmente, la almohada se desprendió de la cabeza de Harry.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos que aplicarlo a las sábanas".

Pero esa no fue una buena idea. Las sábanas estaban tan pegadas a la piel de Harry que él sintió toda la fuerza de las cosquillas en carne propia, y Ginny tuvo que dejar de usar el cosquillero porque Harry había empezado a gritar como loco.

"Parece que he encontrado tu punto débil...", comentó Ginny sonriendo.

Harry pensó que, si ella podía dedicarle una sonrisa tan hermosa, no debía estar tan enojada con él como temía.

Ginny permaneció pensativa por unos instantes, y luego exclamó golpeándose la cabeza.

"¡Tan obvio!".

Ginny sacó todas las cosas que había en su escritorio, dejándolas en el piso, y con un movimiento de su varita transfiguró el escritorio en una cama sin sábanas. Luego conjuró el hechizo tiende-camas, y las sábanas que rodeaban a Harry se deshicieron rápidamente de él haciéndole dar un giro sobre sí mismo, y se estiraron sobre la cama.

Harry quedó con su pijama de verano (que consistía en un pantaloncito color verde) parado frente Ginny. Ella se dio vuelta en seguida, pero Harry alcanzó a ver sus mejillas encenderse.

"Voy a buscarte una túnica....mientras tanto, por favor guarda tus sábanas y vuelve a transfigurar mi escritorio".

Cuando Ginny regresó Harry estaba reacomodando los objetos sobre su escritorio, y entonces ella reparó en la pila de carpetas que el otro sanador había dejado. Mientras las guardaba en unos estantes, Ginny vio la carpeta de Hermione, y se volvió a mirar a Harry por un momento.

Harry intuía que Ginny se enojaría muchísimo si se enteraba que él había estado leyendo la ficha de Hermione, por lo que decidió evitar el peligro de que ella lo descubriera desviando su atención:

"Eres una gran sanadora, Ginny...no sé cómo podré agradecerte..."

"Tienes que pagar la visita en Caja, en Planta baja".

"Sí... pero yo pensaba que tal vez...podría invitarte a cenar... mañana", dijo Harry sintiendo que se le secaba la garganta.

Ginny lo miró, escrutándolo curiosamente, y Harry se distrajo viendo como ella se mordía el labio inferior.

"Mañana no puedo".

Un temor fugaz pasó por la mente de Harry, haciéndole sentir una punzada en el corazón:¿el sujeto de las flores le habría ganado de mano?

"¿El viernes entonces?", preguntó Harry inseguro.

"El viernes está bien".

Harry ya estaba preocupado por su cena del viernes. ¿De qué hablarían? Todas las chicas que lo habían invitado a cenar siempre le preguntaban por su vida, a lo que Harry contestaba con una versión parcial y bastante incompleta de la historia. No podría hacer eso con Ginny...

Tal vez no sería tan difícil, él siempre se había sentido muy a gusto cuando estaba con Ginny . O quizás sí, porque ahora diferente: tenían una cita. Para aumentar su nivel de nerviosismo, le llegó una lechuza de Ron invitándolo a "reunirse para charlar y tomar una cervezas de mantequilla" el jueves a la tarde.

Pero lo que más inquietaba a Harry era lo que había leído sobre Hermione. ¿Sería eso lo que Ginny no había querido contarle en la fiesta en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué Hermione querría mantener en secreto que había sufrido daños por hechizos? La mayoría de las personas que conocía habían sobrevivido a la guerra con algún tipo de daño...

----------------------

N.A: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les guste.

Como yo tengo los libros en inglés he tenido algunos problemas con las traducciones. Por ejemplo, para "Healer" encontré como traducción "Curandero", que es lo que utilicé en capítulos anteriores. Pero ahora vi otra traducción, "Sanador", que me gusta más, así que a partir de ahora voy a emplear esta versión.

Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas de las cosas que me preguntaron, lo de las flores tal vez para la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

"Harry, la verdad es que no sé por qué tardaste tanto en resolver tu situación con Ginny...la hubieras besado cuando estábamos en 7º año y no hubiera tenido que pagarle un galeón a Lavender".

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione con su taza de café a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. _Ése_ no era el motivo por el que había pedido a Hermione que se reunieran en aquel bar.

"¿Y puedo saber a qué te refieres con eso de resolver mi situación con Ginny?"

"No te hagas el inocente...sé todo sobre sus besos del domingo a la noche. Lo que me gustaría saber ahora es cuál va a ser tu próximo paso".

Harry decidió dejar su taza en el plato, era el lugar más seguro teniendo en cuenta los sobresaltos que Hermione le estaba dando.

"Esta mañana volví a verla", se animó a decir Harry.

Hermione lo miró, esperando más detalles.

"Tuve un accidente casero de magia..."

"El 80 por ciento de los accidentes de magia ocurren en el hogar", acotó Hermione.

Harry se sintió tentado a preguntarle si había sido idea de ella poner aquel cartel en San Mungo.

"Y en el hospital tuve tanta mala suerte que me atendió Ginny..."

Hermione lo miró extrañada, y Harry comprendió que se había expresado incorrectamente.

"La mitad de mi cabeza había desaparecido dentro de mi almohada y tenía mis sábanas pegadas al cuerpo...créeme que no era así como quería verme cuando volviera a hablar con ella.... Igual, a pesar de todo, quedamos en cenar juntos el viernes."

"Escucha Harry, yo conozco a Ginny muy bien, es mi mejor amiga y vivimos juntas varios años...debes ser muy cuidadoso con ella, no es como las otras chicas con las que has salido".

"Eso ya lo sé", dijo Harry. Y era verdad, Ginny era más divertida y especialmente atractiva que cualquier otra chica que conocía, y además era parte del único grupo de personas al que Harry podía llamar familia.

"¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer el viernes?", preguntó Hermione mirándolo con gran interés.

Harry sintió una apremiante necesidad de pedir que intensificaran el hechizo climático que mantenía fresco el bar.

"Yo...yo...no sé...", balbuceó.

"Creo que te pueden servir algunos consejos...", dijo Hermione con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para contestar las preguntas de los profesores en Hogwarts.

"Primero, como Ginny y tú se conocen desde hace unos cuantos años, tienes que demostrarle que ahora ella es muy especial para ti...llévala a cenar a un lugar romántico a la luz de las velas y regálale flores...las rosas melodiosas blancas, son sus favoritas."

¿Rosas melodiosas? ¡Ése era el nombre de aquella planta en el departamento de Ron! Pero ésas eran amarillas.

"El domingo alguien le había enviado rosas melodiosas amarillas a Ginny, pero ella no quiso decir de quién eran".

"Ummm...", dijo Hermione intrigada. "Supongo que se las habrá enviado Jimmy Stuart...pero no te preocupes, él no es competencia para ti".

"¿Quién es Jimmy Stuart?", preguntó Harry, con un interés poco común tratándose de alguien a quien no conocía.

"Trabaja en el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos...hace unas semanas tuvo un accidente mientras estaba trabajando, y Ginny lo atendió en San Mungo...ella me contó que cuando él abrió los ojos, lo primero que dijo fue que acababa de conocer a su futura esposa," Hermione soltó una risita . "Mi catástrofe personal empezó cuando Jimmy descubrió mi relación con Ginny. Me acosa diariamente para obtener información sobre ella. Pero fíjate que será despistado este muchacho, lo único que le contesté fue lo de las flores, y no recordó el color correcto..."

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que Ginny no está interesada en él?"

Hermione desechó la idea con un gesto de su mano, y retomó su tono de lección escolar.

"Es importante que pases a buscar a Ginny por su casa...vamos, no les temas a Ron y George, a ti te adoran...y compórtate como todo un caballero...invítala a bailar y dile lo bonita que se ve. Lo más importante es que la beses antes de que se termine la cita, para demostrarle que realmente estás interesado en ella."

Harry abrió la boca para acotar, pero Hermione lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

"Finalmente, deben acordar antes de despedirse cuándo será su siguiente cita, de lo contrario ella creerá que no has disfrutado la salida y no planeas repetirla".

Harry aguardó unos instantes para ver si Hermione realmente había terminado de hablar.

"Pues...te agradezco mucho...", se animó a decir.

Miró su café pensando que él debía ser el único idiota de toda la ciudad que había pedido una bebida caliente en un día tan sofocante.

"La verdad es que me siento un tanto confundido con todo ...Ginny...¿cómo fue que tú te diste cuenta que querías que Ron fuera...más que tu amigo?", preguntó Harry, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras. "¿Hay algún tipo de señal?"

"No esperes levantarte mañana y encontrar en tu espejo un cartel fluorescente diciendo _Buen día, estás enamorado_", dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa. "Siempre sentí que Ron era...distinto para mí que los demás... lo que él decía...lo que él hacía.... Empecé a temer que me había enamorado de él por la época del Baile de Navidad de 4º año. Estaba muy entusiasmada por la invitación de Víktor, que me había sorprendido muchísimo... pero aún recuerdo perfectamente que cada vez que veía a Ron esperaba que él me invitara, para decirle en la cara que ya tenía una pareja... cosa que cuando finalmente pude hacer...fue más dolorosa y menos triunfal de lo que había pensado...Y cuando lo vi en el baile con Padma...me quería morir".

Hermione parecía perdida en sus recuerdos, y Harry pensó que podría aprovechar la situación para desviar la conversación hacia el tema que él quería discutir con ella.

"Tú y Ron hacen una pareja genial. Pasaron juntos por muchos momentos horribles".

"Todos hemos pasado por momentos que preferiríamos olvidar".

"¿Recuerdas el último ataque?", preguntó Harry.

------------------------

_Algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, Junio, 10 años atrás._

_Cola de Gusano yacía muerto en el piso, con las piernas dobladas en una posición anti natural. Voldemort pateó el cuerpo sin vida de su sirviente y se acercó a Harry con una mueca (que en un rostro normal hubiera podido llamarse sonrisa) victoriosa. _

"_Estúpido sirviente, recordando su valentía Gryffindor en el momento más inoportuno"._

_Hermione estaba sentada en el piso, contorsionándose fuertemente junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Ginny. Pettigrew había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto del hechizo, pero Ginny y Hermione habían sido alcanzadas también. Un grupo de mortífagos se había llevado a Ron, a lo que Harry creía había sido una muerte segura._

_Harry estaba desarmado, Voldemort estaba jugando con los extremos de su varita rota entre sus largos dedos pálidos._

"_Es el momento de la despedida, Harry Potter", dijo Voldemort apuntando su varita hacia Harry. "Avada Kedavra"._

_Harry pensó que si así se sentía estar muerto, era exactamente igual de doloroso que estar vivo._

_Tom Riddle siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer sus errores, o más aún, aprender de ellos. Y cuando quiso asesinar a Harry a los 17 años, cometió la misma equivocación que 16 años antes: no tuvo en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones anteriores._

_Al matar a Pettigrew, la deuda que éste tenía con Harry se trasladó a Voldemort, a través del brazo que Cola de Gusano le había dado. La maldición asesina se disparó contra quien la había emitido, y Voldemort saldó la deuda que su sirviente tenía con Harry Potter, muriendo por él._

------------------------

"Yo pensé que Ginny había muerto...pero al final todos nos sorprendimos cuando ella salió del hospital mucho antes que tú", comentó Harry pensativo.

"Los daños por hechizos de ese tipo son acumulativos", explicó Hermione."Era la primera vez que Ginny recibía un golpe así, por eso ella se recuperó más rápido".

"¿Y pudiste recuperarte por completo después de tantas agresiones?", preguntó Harry tratando de disimular que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Hay daños que son irreversibles...", contestó Hermione con voz triste, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. "¿Has estado hablando con Ginny sobre esto?".

Harry saltó en su lugar ante la pregunta imprevista.

"No...vi tu carpeta _accidentalmente_ cuando estaba en el hospital", confesó parcialmente Harry.

"Ron no puede saberlo".

"¿Por qué no? Él..."

"Ron siempre ha querido una familia numerosa, y eso es algo que yo no puedo darle. Si él supiera esto, se sentiría obligado a quedarse conmigo. Nunca me perdonaré que Ron no sea feliz por mi culpa."

Finalmente, Harry lo comprendió todo. Hermione quería alejar a Ron de ella, para que él fuera "feliz" teniendo una familia con otra mujer. Algo que, y de eso Harry estaba completamente seguro, Ron jamás pensaría o desearía hacer.

"Para ser una bruja tan inteligente, a veces tomas decisiones muy estúpidas", replicó Harry enojado. "¿No crees que Ron tiene derecho a decidir cómo prefiere pasar su vida?".

"Harry Potter, si le dices una palabra de esto a Ron, no volveré a hablarte nunca más", dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa por el enojo.

"Pues me parece bien, porque si TÚ no se lo dices, entonces YO no volveré a dirigirte la palabra".

Hermione le dirigió un mirada rencorosa y desapareció con un _plop._

Harry trató de consolarse pensando que su charla con Ron no podría salir peor que su reunión con Hermione.

El jueves a la tarde Ron y (¿por qué Merlín?) George lo estaban esperando en una mesita del Caldero Chorreante.

"Espero que hayas reservado un lugar en tu ocupada agenda para el partido del sábado", le dijo Ron a modo de saludo.

"Es en el estadio Ilkley Moor ¿no?", dijo Harry sentándose en una silla que parecía no haber sido limpiada desde hacía un par de años.

La charla derivó al quidditch durante unos cuantos minutos.

"Pero mejor pasemos a los negocios", sugirió George abriendo su cuarta cerveza.

"¿Negocios?", preguntó Harry, de golpe muy conciente de que Ron le estaba bloqueando la única salida del local.

"Negocios de familia", agregó Ron sonriendo. "Cena – viernes – Ginny...¿te ubicas?".

Harry asintió nerviosamente. Así que ésta era la famosa charla Weasley que había dejado traumatizado a Dean Thomas en sexto año.

"Realmente estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Harry," empezó Ron, ignorando los balbuceos de Harry. "¡Hace 12 años que estaba esperando que invites a salir a Ginny!"

Harry se lo quedó mirando sin saber si verse aliviado sería una buena idea.

"Pero por mucho que te queramos, y por más convencidos que estemos de que nadie mejor que tú para Ginny, por favor recuerda que ella sigue siendo nuestra hermanita, y verla besándose con un hombre aún nos provoca pensamientos asesinos", continuó Ron.

"Yo no... besar...", murmuró Harry.

"¡No nos malinterpretes! No nos molesta que TÚ beses a Ginny...solo que no lo hagas frente a nuestros ojos...al menos por un tiempo", agregó Ron sonriendo.

"Así que ahora que por fin has dado el primer paso", continuó George, "creímos conveniente darte algunos consejos."

"Ginny no es como las otras chicas con quienes has salido", retomó Ron."Ella ya pasó la etapa de _oh merlín es Harry Potter_ así que tendrás que recurrir a otros recursos con ella".

¿Acaso eso era una ofensa? ¿Ron estaba sugiriendo que las chicas salían con él sólo porque era el famoso Harry Potter?

"Y aquí es donde debes ser muy tu cuidadoso. Como tu has (bastante tardíamente) notado, nuestra hermana es una bruja muy atractiva... está acostumbrada a tener hombres alabándola todo el tiempo, como ese idiota de Agripa Valentino..."

"¿Quién es Agripa Valentino?", preguntó Harry, aunque tal vez no deseaba saberlo.

"Valentino es el medimago de los Cannons, y casi hemos comprobado que él le envió aquellas espantosas flores musicales el domingo. Pobre ignorante, las flores preferidas de Ginny son los tulipanes voladores amarillos", explicó George.

"Oh, no te preocupes, él no es competencia para ti", dijo Ron, interpretando erróneamente la mirada confundida de Harry. "Pero si realmente quieres lograr un impacto en Ginny, invítala a un lugar sencillo, tal vez tu departamento...(George le dirigió una mirada muy expresiva a su hermano)...no, mejor lo más lejos posible de ahí...y no la pases a buscar por casa, espérala en el restaurante, porque si vienes a buscarla te hará esperar un hora sólo para demostrar el poder que tiene sobre el último inútil que la llevó a cenar..._casi_ me dio lástima el pobre...lo hizo venir y ella ni siquiera había salido del hospital..."

"Es fundamental que te muestres apenas interesado en ella, Ginny se aburre de los tipos cargosos."

"Pero si hago eso...¿ella no pensará que hemos salido sólo como amigos?", se animó a preguntar Harry. Bueno, no Harry, sino una parte de su cerebro que él no había autorizado a hablar.

"El pequeño Harry quiere ser más que amigo con la pequeña Ginny...cómo crecen los niños", dijo George secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

"Confía en nosotros, hemos crecido con ella...hemos visto (no sin deleite) cómo maltrata a sus citas...Recuerda: la indiferencia es tu arma principal."

Harry miró a Ron y George tratando de descifrar si le estaban hablando sobre la misma Ginny que Hermione. ¿Cómo podía una persona dar impresiones tan distintas? Además, ¿por qué todos parecían creer que él necesitaba ayuda respecto a Ginny?

Por el momento Harry decidió no mencionar su charla con Hermione, se había propuesto darle unos días para que ella hablara con Ron. Así que agradeció a sus amigos por los consejos, y a los pocos minutos estaban bromeando sobre cómo sería tener a Snape de director.

Llegó el viernes al mediodía y Harry aún no había decidido si seguir los consejos de Hermione o los de Ron y George. El sentido común le decía que probablemente Hermione tuviera razón, ella era mucho más observadora que su esposo y su cuñado, pero por otra parte aún estaba enojado con ella por su tozudez.

Como medida precautoria, decidió enviarle una nota a Ginny preguntándole si quería cenar en el restaurante _Velas Susurrantes_, el lugar más elegante de Hogsmeade, o si prefería una cena casera en el departamento de Harry (siempre y cuando no se lo mencionara a sus hermanos).

Ginny le contestó que había un restaurante muy agradable llamado _Esa muggle pasión_, oculto en un callejón de una calle muggle de Londres, y que lo esperaba allí a las 8.

A las siete de la tarde Harry se paró frente a su armario tratando de decidir qué túnica ponerse. Claro que toda su anticipación no era porque quería verse especialmente atractivo, se dijo a sí mismo, sino porque no terminaba de imaginar qué grado de formalidad requeriría el lugar que Ginny había propuesto.

Harry salió de la chimenea del restaurante para encontrarse con uno de los lugares más peculiares que había visto. El dueño sin duda debía ser el gemelo perdido de Arthur Weasley, un mago amante de todo lo relacionado con los muggles (especialmente con la tecnología) pero sin mucha formación en el asunto.

En un rincón había un televisor transmitiendo en blanco y negro un partido de fútbol entre dos equipos ingleses. Uno de los magos que estaba siguiendo el evento discutía con uno de sus compañeros que el "vitelisor" transmitía los programas en cámara lenta, y por eso aún no habían visto ningún gol.

Había numerosas mesitas en el lugar, la mayoría ocupadas, y contra las paredes había vitrinas con aparatos muggles y carteles explicativos. El más cercano a Harry, exhibía una calculadora moderna, y el cartel decía "artefacto diseñado para comunicarse con las mascotas". Harry no podía imaginarse cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión la persona que había escrito aquel cartel.

Los dos magos que estaban siguiendo el partido de fútbol volvieron simultáneamente sus cabezas hacia la chimenea, y casi por reflejo Harry se fijó qué era lo que les había llamado la atención. Una joven bruja de túnica roja sin mangas, color que hacía juego con su cabello, acababa de aparecer junto a la chimenea.

Ginny saludó a Harry con un beso en la mejilla, y los dos magos del televisor le dirigieron miradas llenas de envidia.

"¿No es encantador este lugar? Es el restaurante favorito de papá", comentó Ginny mientras se sentaban en una mesita junto a un equipo de música que estaba siendo utilizado como porta macetas.

"Imagino que cuando viene se la pasa revisando los aparatos con enchufes", bromeó Harry.

"Pobre papá...se compró un _vitelisor_ y está empecinado en hacerlo andar... tiene una botonera separada, como una cajita negra, que no encaja en ningún lugar...y encima está todo el asunto de la _eclecticidad_...".

Hacía bastante que Harry se había resignado a no corregir los términos muggles mal pronunciados.

"Tal vez yo podría ayudarlo con el control remoto...¿y tú has heredado su pasión por tecnología muggle?"

"Parecen juguetes divertidos...pero nunca podría usarlos...ni siquiera puedo recordar sus nombres...".

Harry giró la cabeza para que Ginny no viera la sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Y por qué propusiste este lugar?"

"Velas Susurrantes es un lugar muy lindo...pero cenar ahí contigo sería como aparecer en la portada de Corazón de Bruja...y cenar en tu departamento...bueno, no quería que tuvieras que limpiar otra vez una cocina", explicó Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

Harry tuvo la repentina visión de Ginny teniendo conversaciones (separadas, por supuesto) con Hermione y Ron sobre "cómo salir con Harry". Probablemente Hermione habría dicho "Harry odia los lugares públicos donde lo pueden reconocer" y Ron "ni se te ocurra cenar en su departamento".

Durante la cena hablaron del próximo partido de los Cannons contra Puddlemore por las eliminatorias para la Copa Europea, de las cosas que les habían llamado la atención en la reunión de Hogwarts (ambos coincidieron en que nada le ganaba a Justin Smith bailando rock con la Profesora Sinistra, haciéndola volar literalmente), y antes de elegir el postre estuvieron más de 20 minutos decidiendo qué sabores de helado querían para su "súper copa desafío".

Mientras Harry compartía con Ginny la copa helada (era tan grande que apenas podía ver a Ginny del otro lado), pensó que su cita no le estaba resultando para nada difícil. En cierta forma, era el tipo de salida que como amigos más de una vez habían compartido.

Pero... ¿y si eso era lo que ella creía? ¿Qué habían salido sólo como amigos? Tal vez debería tomar su mano, o comentar lo hermosa que se veía, tal como Hermione le había sugerido.

"¿Y ya te has decidido?", preguntó Ginny.

"¿Mmmm?"

"¡No me estabas escuchando!¿En qué estabas pensando?"

¿Sería éste el momento adecuado para arriesgarse?

"Que me gusta cómo comes..."

Ouch...eso no había sonado muy bien...una vez Madam Pomfrey le había dicho lo mismo a Ron...

"Quiero decir...te ves muy bonita cuando entrecierras los ojos para saborear el chocolate..."

Ginny lo estaba mirando sorprendida, abriendo y cerrando levemente la boca, como si no se decidiera a contestarle. Tal vez Ron y George tenían razón, y él acababa de meter la pata horriblemente.

"Sí te estaba escuchando", continuó Harry, tratando de que su voz sonara como si nada hubiera pasado. "Aún no he decidido si aceptar ser profesor de Hogwarts", hizo una pausa para masticar una almendra, "pero debo decidirme en una semana, para darle tiempo a Minerva, o a Olympe, de...".

Ginny se había inclinado sobre la mesa y le estaba cerrando la boca con un beso. Si bien sus labios estaban fríos por el helado, Harry podía sentir un fuerte calor recorriendo su rostro.

Ella volvió a reclinarse sobre su asiento, y Harry se preguntó por qué no había notado antes qué largos eran los 80 centímetros de mesa que los separaban.

"Esa no fue una buena idea, ¿no?", preguntó Ginny inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y apoyando su mejilla en una mano.

Y entonces Harry hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho en público: estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de Ginny, acariciándole la mejilla. En ese momento lo golpeó con fuerza una revelación, como una bludger particularmente violenta. _Diez años después, mejor decir que callar._

"Creo que estaba esperando algo así desde que tenía 17 años", confesó, en parte también para sí mismo.

Terminar con el resto de la copa helada se les hizo bastante difícil, ya que ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a soltar sus manos entrelazadas.

----------------

N.A: Lo de las flores ha sido aclarado sólo en parte...pero la respuesta definitiva llegará pronto.

Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews!

Temo que el próximo capítulo me llevará más tiempo (principalmente porque tendré menos tiempo libre para dedicarle), pero haré todo lo posible!

Por algún motivo que desconozco la primera vez que cargué esto desaparecieron algunas frases, espero haber corregido todo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Harry despertó con un sensación extraña en la cara, y al principio creyó que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de calambre facial, pero después comprendió que así se sentía despertar sonriendo.  
La noche anterior había tenido la mejor cita de su vida. No es que quisiera menospreciar a nadie, recordaba una chica, Marie, con quien había salido un par de veces y la había pasado bastante bien...pero comparado con la noche anterior...aquello había sido tan incompleto...

Ginny y él no habían hecho nada particularmente especial...sólo había permanecido sentados en el restaurante, mirándose a los ojos como si nunca se hubieran visto antes, hasta que uno de los mozos les avisó que estaban por cerrar el lugar. Se despidieron con un beso dulce, y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Harry sabía que en unas horas vería de nuevo a Ginny (y a la familia Weasley en pleno) en el estadio de quidditch, pero sentía que de todas formas necesitaba verla antes. Más de una vez se paró frente a su chimenea con la bolsita de polvo flú en la mano, pero entonces lo asaltaba la duda (con las caras de Ron y George advirtiéndole que su hermana se aburría de los cargosos) y desistía de la idea.  
Así que recién volvió a ver a Ginny a las tres menos veinte de la tarde. Como Harry fue unos de los últimos en llegar, la mayoría de los asientos de la sección estaban ocupados, y tuvo que sentarse junto al Sr. Weasley, que para sorpresa de Harry, estaba con su esposa.  
"Molly aún sigue disfrutando el quidditch", le explicó.

Ginny estaba dos filas más adelante, flanqueada por dos de sus sobrinos. Cuando vio a Harry se puso de pie, saludándolo con la mano (por un segundo Harry se esperanzó con la idea de que ella venía a sentarse junto a él), pero uno de sus sobrinos (Lucas, el hijo mayor de Fred) la tomó del brazo gritando "¡TÍA NO TE VAYAS!" y ella volvió a sentarse. Lucas abrazó a su tía, y debió notar que Harry estaba pensando seriamente en asesinarlo, porque mirándolo fijo le sacó la lengua. Hermione llegó instantes después y saludó fríamente a Harry, sentándose junto a la señora Weasley.

El partido duró 43 minutos y fue realmente emocionante, porque los jugadores de ambos equipos eran muy parejos, y el marcador iba casi todo el tiempo empatado. Pero la buscadora de los Cannons (una bruja de origen sirio llamada Schezerade) fue quien atrapó la snitch.

Harry buscó a Ginny en el pandemonium generalizado que siguió al triunfo de los Cannons, y George acudió en su ayuda señalándole que ella había bajado al campo junto con sus sobrinos mayores. Harry bajó junto a los señores Weasley y pudo ver a Ron abrazando a tres de sus sobrinos, mientras el cuarto (Lucas el terrible) seguía pegado a Ginny. Junto a Ron había un mago que también llevaba la túnica de los Cannons, pero que Harry sabía no era miembro del equipo.  
Ron saludó a Harry alegremente y empezó a comentar el partido con él, ignorando al otro mago que ahora estaba charlando con Ginny (a pesar de los gritos celosos de Lucas). Después Ron abrazó a su madre, y cuando el mago desconocido se acercó a saludar a los Sres. Weasley, Harry escuchó a Arthur decirle a su esposa en voz baja:  
"Éste es Agripa...¿lo recuerdas, Molly?...El novio de Ginny".

El corazón de Harry se detuvo, y por un momento creyó que caería redondo al suelo y moriría allí, en un campo de quidditch. Un fin sin gloria para Harry Potter.  
Por suerte, la parte más racional de su cerebro vino a su rescate. El Sr. Weasley debía estar confundido, o talvez desactualizado. Sus hijos no lo mantenían muy al tanto de sus vidas amorosas, ¡si ni siquiera sabía sobre Ron y Hermione!. Además, Ginny parecía increíblemente aburrida de estar escuchando al tal Agripa, y si Ron, George y Hermione hubieran sabido que Ginny salía con alguien (cosa que sin duda deberían saber, ya que eran quienes pasaban más tiempo con ella), seguro hubieran tenido la decencia de avisarle.

Harry se felicitó a sí mismo por su razonamiento (le había llevado varios años alcanzar cierto control de sus reacciones emocionales), y sin embargo aún sentía una agujita clavada en el corazón. ¿Y si Ginny había querido evitar la cena en Hogsmeade para que Valentino (o ese Stuart) no se enteraran?  
Pero cuando ella se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla (aunque muy cerca de la boca), todo quedó aclarado: el tal Valentino no había logrado ni un apretón de manos.

Lucila y Fred por fin se llevaron a sus hijos, y Harry pudo hablar con Ginny sin el zumbido molesto de sus sobrinos celosos rodeándolos.  
"¿Así que me estás engañando? Escuché a tu papá decir que sales con Agripa Valentino", le dijo bromeando.  
"¡Salimos juntos una sola vez, hace una eternidad! Y sólo porque él tenía entradas para un concierto de Las Brujas de Hamlet... pero papá se ha quedado con esa idea ridícula... además Harry, tú sabes que nunca me han gustado los rubios", terminó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Los integrantes de los Cannons estaban posando para los fotógrafos, y una reportera estaba entrevistando a Hermione sobre cómo compatibilizaban ella y su marido sus carreras. Harry y Ginny miraron alrededor, y luego sus miradas volvieron a juntarse, y ambos sonrieron como dos adolescentes embobados.  
"¿Tienes planes para...?", dijeron los dos a la vez.  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio esperando a que el otro hablara.  
"Después pensaba...", volvieron a decir al unísono.  
Se rieron como si hubiesen escuchado el chiste más gracioso de sus vidas.  
"Tú primero...", dijo Harry finalmente.  
"Los Cannons siempre organizan una fiesta después de ganar un partido...", empezó Ginny, pero se frenó al ver la expresión de desilusión de Harry.  
"Tengo un compromiso, una cena con miembros del Ministerio...Algo muy aburrido...", dijo Harry, pensando que sería mejor no torturar a Ginny pidiéndole que lo acompañara. "Pero me encantaría ir a esa fiesta en cuanto pueda escaparme".  
Ginny volvió a sonreírle, y Harry se sintió tentado a besarla ahí mismo, en frente de todos los Weasley y la prensa nacional.  
"Por la barba de Merlín, dejen de mirarse a sí que me dan náuseas", se burló George, abrazándolos a ambos.

El discurso del Ministro de magia, Tiberius Dawbolt, le resultó a Harry particularmente aburrido, sobre todo cuando recordaba que cada minuto era tiempo perdido con Ginny. Ahora podría estar sentado junto a ella, quizás tomados de la mano, o riéndose de algo. Los aplausos lo sacaron de sus meditaciones, y lo que escuchó después lo dejó paralizado:  
"Y ahora sólo nos falta aguardar las palabras de nuestro héroe nacional, Harry Potter", concluyó el ministro.

Harry vio con horror que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él. ¿Por qué no había estado prestando atención? Bueno, sabía por qué...pero el problema era que ahora todos parecían aguardar su declaración sobre no tenía idea qué.

La Vice Ministro, Amelia Bones, interpretó el silencio de Harry como parte de su timidez en público, así que se dirigió a él con tono casi maternal:  
"Es un honor para toda Inglaterra que un cargo de semejante importancia sea ocupado por una figura tan representativa como el Sr. Potter. Es por este motivo que pedimos un aplauso para el recién nombrado nuevo representante británico en la Confederación Internacional de Magos."

Si no hubiera estado sentado, probablemente se hubiera caído desmayado. ¿De qué demonios le estaban hablando? El lunes Amelia Bones le había comentado sobre una vacante en la Confederación, y luego había estado alabando a Harry por su "nobles aportes" en las relaciones internacionales, y algunas cosas más a las que Harry contestó asintiendo pero sin prestar atención, como siempre hacía en esas situaciones. Lamentablemente, debió haber asentido en un momento indebido, y ahora se había transformado nuevamente en un trabajador del Ministerio de Magia. ¿Por qué todo siempre le pasaba a él?

Ya a sus 15 años Harry se había entusiasmado con la perspectiva de trabajar como Auror, idea que se fue intensificando con sus experiencias contra los magos oscuros durante los dos años siguientes. Así que en cuanto terminó Hogwarts con excelentes recomendaciones, inició su entrenamiento como Auror. Por supuesto que Harry fue el primero en sus clases. Cuando terminó su entrenamiento y fue nombrado Auror (categoría Junior), no podía esperar por salir a la calle y empezar con el trabajo real. La decepción fue enorme cuando lo asignaron a una oficina para clasificar casos, ya que así empezaban todos los Aurores Junior, aunque se llamasen Harry Potter. Sólo en épocas de guerra, cuando se necesitaba a toda la fuerza actuando, los Aurores Juniors eran asignados a tareas de campo.  
Cuando hacía sólo un par de meses que estaba trabajando en el Ministerio, Madame Maxime le había ofrecido a Harry el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Beauxbatons. Harry se había sorprendido muchísimo con la propuesta, y la había declinado amablemente. Sin embargo, un evento que ocurrió después hizo que Harry reconsiderara su respuesta. Un día estaba ordenando unos expedientes viejos, con carátula de "sumamente importantes" (los cuales se ponían de muy mal humor al ser molestados y amenazaban con cerrarse por siempre) cuando encontró una caja con la etiqueta "Valle de Godric, 31 de octubre de 1981". Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver un pensadero entre las fotos y carillas de pergaminos escritos. Primero Harry leyó los archivos de sus padres, y vio las fotos del que había sido su primer hogar, horriblemente destruido. Pero no pudo consigo mismo, y finalmente metió la cabeza en el pensadero. Y así Harry había encontrado el peor recuerdo de su vida. Aún lo perseguía el espanto en los rostros sin vida de sus padres.  
Harry no había querido volver a entrar a su oficina, y menos aún alguna vez tener que enfrentar una situación de destrucción como la que habían vivido sus padres. Así que aceptó ser profesor de Beauxbatons. Seguiría trabajando en lo que más le gustaba, pero alejado de los fantasmas de su pasado.

Ahora volvían a ofrecerle un puesto en el Ministerio. Y no cualquier puesto, sino uno de los más expuestos públicamente. Harry no estaba seguro de si realmente quería volver a vivir en Inglaterra, pero su destino había decidido por él. Primero la propuesta de McGonaggal, y ahora esto. Agradeció brevemente el nombramiento (pensando que de todas formas tendría la posibilidad de renunciar más adelante), y se excusó diciendo que tenía otro compromiso al cual asistir.

En la fiesta de los Cannons debía haber unas 200 personas. Harry caminó entre aquellos rostros desconocidos, buscando algún destello familiar de cabello rojo.  
"¿Tan largo fue el acto? Supongo que no hay figura política que pueda decir discursos breves", bromeó Ginny al verlo.  
"Pues estás viendo a uno que sí puede", replicó Harry feliz de haberla encontrado."Me han nombrado el nuevo representante británico en la Confederación de Magos".  
Harry narró los eventos desafortunados que lo habían llevado a tal situación.  
"¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado? ¿En dónde estaba tu cabeza mientras permitías que decidan tu próximo trabajo?"  
Ginny parecía ligeramente molesta con él, y Harry se preguntó como tomaría su respuesta.  
"Estaba pensando en ti".  
El rostro de Ginny se suavizó, y ambos entraron en nuevo periodo de embobamiento mutuo. Decidieron alejarse de la algarabía de la fiesta, y salieron a caminar tomados de la mano bajo la noche estrellada. Unos minutos después estaban probando la torpe timidez de los primeros besos.  
Harry descubrió que lo que más lo emocionaba era la calidez de sus abrazos. No había tenido muchos de esos en su vida.

Ambos se estaban riendo mientras Harry contaba su "charla Weasley" con Ron y George .  
"Lo más gracioso es que Hermione me había dicho exactamente lo contrario un día antes".  
"¿Y tú le dijiste que no le harías caso?¿Por eso se enojó contigo?".  
Así que Ginny sabía que Hermione y él habían discutido...pero no sabía el por qué. Si bien Harry no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ginny, no tenía deseos de ocultarle nada.  
"En realidad discutimos porque ella no quiere decirle a Ron por qué lo dejó".  
El rostro de Ginny estaba ahora más lejos de él de lo que había estado en las últimas dos horas.  
"¿Y tú como te has enterado de eso?....¡¿Acaso miraste las carpetas en el hospital?!"  
El silencio culpable de Harry lo delató.  
"¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ésa es información privada!".  
Allí estaba, claro como el amanecer, la característica furia Weasley en el rostro de Ginny. Harry se indignó pensando que ella no tenía por qué reaccionar así con él.  
"¡Tú también lo sabías!".  
"Te dije que me enteré por un accidente...el sanador que atiende a Hermione me consultó por su caso...pero tú..."  
"¿Cómo pudiste ocultarle esto a Ron?", la cortó Harry, "es tu hermano, no crees que tiene derecho a ..."  
"Yo no puedo divulgar detalles sobre la salud de mis pacientes, Harry...", dijo Ginny con voz fría. "Y no sé por qué te crees tan buen amigo, ¡estuviste alejado de quienes te queremos durante más de cinco años sin siquiera considerar cuánto te extrañamos! Siempre has sido tan egocéntrico...".  
"Pues por lo que recuerdo, nunca me rogaron que me quedara", replicó Harry, también alzando la voz. Aunque lo que había querido decir era "_tú _nunca me pediste que me quedara". Harry estaba muy enojado, aunque no sabía si su furia era con Hermione, Ginny o consigo mismo.

Harry había tenido tres grandes discusiones con Ginny. La primera había sido en su quinto año, cuando tuvo la poca delicadeza de olvidarse de que Ginny había sido poseída por Voldemort. Su segunda pelea, la más duradera de todas, fue en el último día de sexto año, cuando la increpó por haberle ocultado la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Ellos le confesaron ese mismo día que Harry había sido el primero en enterarse, pero a pesar de eso él no había estado dispuesto a disculparse. Simplemente, era demasiado orgulloso. Cuando volvieron en el expreso de Hogwarts Ginny se quedó en otro compartimiento (seguramente con Dean Thomas), y no volvió a hablar con ella hasta después de las vacaciones. Recién entonces Harry había admitido su actuar incorrecto, y ella lo perdonó bromeando con que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres tontos, ya que había crecido con seis de ellos.  
Su última discusión había sido de una naturaleza distinta. Fue en la fiesta de despedida que los Weasley organizaron para Harry, antes de que él partiera hacia Beauxbatons. Harry se había enojado por un comentario que había hecho el por aquel entonces novio de Ginny (que era periodista de El Profeta), pero de alguna forma el argumento se había desplazado, y Harry y Ginny terminaron encerrados en el baño gritándose a todo pulmón. Ahora Harry no recordaba el motivo exacto de la discusión, probablemente había sido algo relacionado con su fama y los periodistas que lo acosaban. Al día siguiente, minutos antes de que Harry utilizara la red flú internacional, Ginny apareció en su comedor, y ambos se habían abrazado pidiéndose disculpas.

Así que Harry había podido a duras penas resolver sus peleas con Ginny, cuando eran sólo amigos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo debería actuar en su situación actual. Pero Ginny no le dio tiempo de reflexionar, porque volvió a la fiesta sin dirigirle nuevamente la palabra.

Ron Weasley estaba acostado en su cama solitaria, y no podía dormir. Él nunca había sido el tipo de persona que sufre de insomnio (más de una vez se había quedado dormido en sus clases en Hogwarts), pero desde que había vuelto a dormir solo se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño. La idea que lo tentaba todas las noches volvió a acosarlo. ¿Y si se aparecía en su casa, y se recostaba junto a Hermione? Tal vez si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso, ella no despertaría, y él podría descansar por una noche. Claro que el precio sería despertarse con los gritos de su esposa, y quizás sufrir algún tipo de venganza mágica.  
Posiblemente a causa del efecto acumulado de 10 de mal dormir (desde la última vez que había dormido en su verdadera cama, después de la fiesta de Hogwarts), decidió aparecer en su casa. Cuando entró en su dormitorio vio a su esposa dormida, recostada sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama. Hermione tampoco se había acostumbrado a tener toda una cama para ella. Ella llevaba el cabello en una trenza, y había reunido todas las sábanas sobre sí. Siempre hacía lo mismo mientras dormía, aunque compartiera la cama con él, y Ron solía despertar con la fría sensación de estar destapado.  
Ron se acostó de su lado de la cama, acomodando con cuidado las sábanas, y se durmió en el mismo instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Hermione despertó tratando de recordar qué había soñado para sentirse tan feliz. Sonrió al notar el calor del cuerpo de su esposo a su lado, y en esa conciencia a medias de la madrugada tardó unos instantes en recordar que Ron no había estado allí cuando ella se había acostado la noche anterior. Se incorporó levemente para observar a su esposo bajo la claridad extraña que precede a la salida del sol. Su cabello, que caída despeinado hacia un lado, revelaba las entradas incipientes que él tanto se esmeraba en disimular. Dormía espalda arriba, abrazando a la almohada como si fuera a contarle un secreto. Se preguntó si Ron estaría allí por causa de ella, que en su deseo intenso de volver a tenerlo a su lado, lo hubiera traído levitando por toda la ciudad. No era justo que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien. Debería existir algún tipo de límite sobre la intensidad de las emociones.  
"Te amo", murmuró a su oído, acariciándole un mechón de cabello.  
Ron giró sobre sí mismo, y abrió los ojos.  
"Hola", dijo con su voz de dormido.  
"¿Por qué viniste?"  
"No podía dormir sin ti", confesó sonrojándose.  
Si tan solo ella pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para contarle la verdad. ¿Dónde estaba la valentía Gryffindor cuando más se la necesitaba?  
"No puedes estar acá".  
"Ésta también es mi cama".  
"No puedes quedarte..."  
"Pero yo quiero estar aquí...junto a ti", insistió Ron.  
"Oh Ron...", murmuró Hermione, sintiendo que ya no podía contener las lágrimas. "Tú mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte".  
La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Ron le hizo sonreír entre lágrimas.  
"¿Recuerdas en quinto año, en el departamento de Misterios? ¿En sexto, cuando Malfoy fue expulsado? ¿En séptimo, el último ataque?"  
"Todas esas veces que terminaste en la enfermería...temía tanto que no te recuperaras de los hechizos que te habían lanzado".  
"Todos esos hechizos han dejado su marca en mí".  
"¿Quién no está marcado por esos recuerdos terribles?"  
"En mí ha quedado más que el recuerdo", dijo Hermione sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. "Nunca podré tener hijos".  
Lo había dicho. Por fin se lo había dicho. Cada noche ella se imaginaba cómo sería decírselo, cómo reaccionaría él, qué gestos recorrerían su rostro. Ron parecía debatirse entre la tristeza y la incredulidad.  
"¿Por qué...?"  
Hermione le contó un resumen de todas las charlas que había tenido con los Sanadores de San Mungo, quienes le confirmaron que la magia negra había alterado el equilibrio interno de su cuerpo. También había consultado con los médicos del hospital muggle más cercano, que tras varios estudios le dijeron que funcionalmente su organismo estaba bien, y le adjudicaron sus problemas de fertilidad al estrés excesivo. Y una curandera india que vivía en un rincón de la selva amazónica, quien le advirtió que su aura estaba rota, y por eso su cuerpo no podría albergar el espíritu puro de un niño.

Ron estaba al borde las lágrimas, y Hermione se odió por hacer sufrir a su esposo.  
"Yo sé cuánto ansias tener una familia...", empezó ella, pero Ron la detuvo con un abrazo.  
"Ya tengo todo lo que necesito".

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la discusión de Harry y Ginny, y ninguno de los dos había cedido ni un ápice. Harry había enviado sendas disculpas a McGonaggal y Maxime por su repentino cambio de planes, y había sido designado en su nuevo cargo mediante un acto oficial el lunes a la tarde. Para su grata sorpresa, el miércoles Hermione y Ron lo invitaron a cenar a su casa, y así se enteró de que ellos se habían reconciliado definitivamente (aunque no dieron explicaciones sobre el asunto).

Ahora que Ron y Hermione habían solucionado sus problemas, Harry se vio forzado a reconocer que su pelea con Ginny había perdido la razón que le dio inicio. Pero sentía que había otra cosa más que los molestaba y no habían terminado de decirse.  
Al reconciliarse con Hermione tras una pelea fenomenal, cuando tenían 20 años, Ron le había dicho a Harry una frase que no alcanzó a comprender "los enamorados no tienen orgullo".Y en algo debía tener razón, porque Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo yendo a San Mungo el jueves al mediodía, con un gran ramo de jazmines bajo el brazo.

En la recepción le dijeron que Ginny aún no había llegado, así que Harry fue a ver a la mujer para quien había comprado las flores. Si bien no había podido descubrir cuáles eran las flores preferidas de Ginny, sí sabía que los jazmines (una flores de jardines muggle, hermosamente perfumadas) eran las favoritas de la señora Weasley.  
El sanador anciano que Harry había visto antes lo acompañó hasta donde estaba la Sra. Weasley. Molly sonrió ampliamente al ver la flores, y abrazó a Harry con sus ímpetus de antaño. Después le preguntó si estaba emocionado por asistir a la Copa Mundial de quidditch, cosa que le indicó a Harry que la Sra Weasley lo estaba viendo a sus catorce años.

Cuando Ginny entró a la sala para su primera ronda del día, encontró a su madre conversando muy animadamente con Harry Potter. Él pretendió estar sorprendido de verla, tomó uno de los jazmines del ramo, y se lo entregó con una sonrisa casual.  
"No hay consenso sobre cuál es tu flor preferida", le dijo.  
Ginny tomó la flor, entrecerrando los ojos levemente al olerla, gesto que puso a Harry en un trance fugaz.

Harry no tenía experiencia en muchas cosas en lo referente a las mujeres. Sus breves relaciones con otras brujas siempre habían terminado, según lo que ellas le habían recriminado al dejarlo, por culpa de él. Pero Harry nunca había terminado de comprender por qué olvidarse de una cita o confundirse un nombre podía ser tan catastrófico.  
"Todas las flores son hermosas...", dijo Ginny. "Pero mis favoritas son los pimpollos del Tíbet...¿Por qué te ríes?".  
"Ron y Hermione tenían sus propias ideas, pero estaban equivocados, al igual que tu admirador secreto".  
Ginny frunció ligeramente las cejas ante el comentario, y Harry intuyó que estaba perdiendo el escaso terreno ganado. Dio un paso hacia ella, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un beso rápido en la boca.  
"Me he equivocado tantas veces contigo. Sin tan sólo lo hubiera comprendido antes... Por favor, cena conmigo esta noche...".  
Las orejas de Ginny se tornaron al tono rojo característico de un Weasley emocionado.  
"Sabía que ustedes dos estaban enamorados", los sorprendió la voz de la Sra Weasley. "Dime Ginny, ¿cuántos OWLs obtuviste? Vi una lechuza oficial en tu cuarto".  
"Pues es una lástima que no me lo hayas dicho antes, Molly. Sabes que los hombres somos un poco lentos para darnos cuenta de estas cosas", dijo Harry sonriendo.  
Finalmente Ginny accedió a cenar con Harry esa noche, y se despidió de Harry con un beso apasionado que lo dejó un tanto mareado.

Antes de salir de la sala, le llegó la voz de la Sra. Weasley:  
"No te preocupes Harry. Ése Jimmy Stuart no es competencia para ti. ¡Rosas melodiosas amarillas!¡Por favor!"  
Harry pensó que sin duda la Sra. Weasley estaba mejorando.

-----------------

A.N: ¡No puedo creer que terminé este capítulo! Mi idea es escribir un capítulo más, pero no sé para cuándo...  
Gracias por sus reviews! Espero haber aclarado las dudas, sino me avisan.  
Más adelante voy a subir la versión en español de _Love is a Quidditch Match_. Primero tendría que arreglar algunos detalles.


	10. Capítulo 10

N.A: Acá está el último capítulo. Espero que les guste.

--------

Mirando hacia atrás, Harry reconoció que los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles. Habían pasado por muchas pruebas que Ginny llamaba de "sincronización". Ambos tenían sus vidas diagramadas en singular, en cambio ahora tenían que reprogramar sus días para incluir al otro.

No volvieron a tener grandes discusiones, pero sí uno que otro "desacuerdo temporal", cubriendo temas tan diversos como los pocos saludables hábitos alimenticios de Harry o la recurrente impuntualidad de Ginny.

Durante los primeros días ambos evitaban demostrar sus afectos frente a terceros, incluyendo a todos los Weasley, porque temían que los demás, o ellos mismos, se sintieran incómodos. Fue el Sr. Weasley quien le puso fin a esa situación, demostrando que estaba más al tanto de las vidas de sus hijos de los que ellos pensaban.

Harry y Ginny estaban ayudando a Arthur con su televisor, y cuando Harry terminó de explicarle los usos del control remoto, Arthur se lo agradeció sonriendo:

"Supongo que la tecnología muggle es como las mujeres, tienes que tomarte un tiempo para entenderlas...Una cosa más Harry, siento mucho todo el asunto de Agripa, pero la verdad es que no me pude contener...".

Harry y Ginny lo miraron confundidos.

"La cara que pusiste, Harry", rió el Sr. Weasley, "fue indescriptible".

"Ya veo a quién salen tus hijos", dijo Ginny frunciendo las cejas.

"¿Y Uds. cuándo piensan admitir que son novios?...Quiero saber hasta cuándo fingir que no lo sé..."

Así que para cuando Harry y Ginny hicieron pública su relación, cada uno de los Weasley ya estaba enterado del asunto. Si bien todos estaban contentísimos al respecto, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que ahora Ron iba a su departamento bastante seguido, y siempre se quedaba un rato más si Ginny estaba por allí.

-------

A los reporteros de Corazón de Bruja les llevó 37 días descubrir quién era el interés amoroso del único miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magia menor de 70 años, también conocido como Harry Potter.

Después de un largo día de oficina Harry había decidido ir caminando hasta el hospital, a buscar a Ginny. Había pasado las dos últimas horas mirando el reloj, y sorprendiéndose de lo lento que pasaba el tiempo sin ella. Apenas estaba llegando cuando la vio salir, y un impulso desconocido en él lo llevó a abrazarla y besarla durante unos cuantos minutos. Una pareja besándose en el medio de la vereda, completamente indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era algo que llamaba la atención incluso hasta a los muggles. Y Máximo Capriati, fotógrafo profesional que llegaba a San Mungo para fotografiar al nuevo director del hospital, no fue ajeno a la pasión pública de aquella pareja. Les sacó un par de fotos sólo por deleite artístico, ya que realmente hacían una pareja muy bonita, y no fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando ordenaba las fotografías, que descubrió la cicatriz en la frente de aquel muchacho. Con lo que obtuvo al vender la foto se pagó unas merecidas vacaciones.

La revista Corazón de Bruja le dedicó una edición especial a la pareja, con una foto en la portada mostrando al Sr. Potter besando muy animadamente a la Srta. Weasley en la entrada de San Mungo. Los artículos incluidos cubrían todas sus vidas desde que empezaron Hogwarts, con diverso grado de veracidad. Se narraba que Harry había salvado a Ginny de la Cámara de los Secretos (evento conocido por escasas personas hasta ese momento), que Ginny había sido la persona que Harry rescatado del lago en la segunda tarea del Torneo de los tres Magos (error que devino probablemente de confundir Sr. con Srta. Weasley), y que Harry había ido a vivir a Francia porque Ginny había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio (la autora agregaba que felizmente la Srta. Weasley había reflexionado sobre su decisión). La revista también incluía reportajes con las ex - parejas de ambos, con una mención especial sobre Cho Chang y Michael Corner, quienes se casaron poco después de terminar Hogwarts.

--------

Si bien al aceptar su designación Harry había pensado en renunciar al poco tiempo, pronto descubrió que le encantaba su nuevo trabajo. Como Hermione le había explicado (en una clase que incluyó apoyo audiovisual), la Confederación tomaba decisiones muy importantes, pero el elevado promedio de edad de sus miembros a veces le quitaba dinamismo. La popularidad de Harry le servía en dos aspectos fundamentales: le llegaban mensajes de numerosos magos y brujas contándole sus problemas, ideas y propuestas, y además permitía que los veteranos miembros de la Confederación lo escucharan con atención.

Su propuesta más famosa en su primer año de trabajo fue la creación del Comité de Reinserción de Niños Mágicos. Después de 10 años con sus tíos, Harry sabía muy bien cómo se sentía anhelar una verdadera familia. Claro que el determinante en la aceptación de la propuesta fue otra parte de su discurso:

"Tom Riddle fue criado en un orfanato muggle y creció odiando su entorno. Cuando descubrió la magia, sólo pensó en vengarse de dos mundos que lo habían ignorado..."

El comité se encargaba de detectar a los niños mágicos que quedaban huérfanos y reubicarlos en familias de magos. Y logró cumplir el sueño de sus mejores amigos.

Pocos meses después de la creación del comité, Ron y Hermione adoptaron a dos hermanitos de historia trágica. Su madre muggle había muerto en un accidente de autos poco después del nacimiento del más pequeño, y su padre mago, que había quedado muy afectado, murió en una explosión por uso indebido de pociones ilegales.

La felicidad que irradiaban Ron y Hermione al recibir a sus hijos adoptivos hizo conciente a Harry de un deseo latente en el fondo de su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

------

A Ginny le parecía imposible: _ya_ se cumplían diez años de su egreso de Hogwarts. Se sentía como si hubiera sido apenas ayer cuando había hecho volar el caldero de su inexperto profesor de Pociones en su último año. Y esta noche tenía la fiesta aniversario en la escuela.

Como cada vez que viajaban utilizando un traslador, la mano de Harry se aferró con fuerza a la suya, y no la soltó en las siguientes dos horas. Harry aguantó con bastante dignidad las preguntas indiscretas de sus compañeros de mesa (Ginny no entendía cómo alguien podía interesarse en los hobbies de Fulgencio Baccok, el presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magia y la persona más aburrida que había conocido en su vida), y le pidió disculpas por "abandonarlo" (ésa era la palabra que él usaba cuando ella lo dejaba solo en un evento público) ante un llamado de las mesas de los ex Ravenclaw.

Luna estaba muy entusiasmada con su última expedición a Alaska, y la demoró casi tres cuartos de horas contándole sobre el su museo de criaturas exóticas y sus más recientes adquisiciones.

Cuando Ginny volvió a su mesa, descubrió que Harry ya no estaba allí. Colin Creevey le indicó que Harry había salido a los jardines. Y allí lo encontró, parado junto a un arbusto, examinando con mucho interés los frutitos celestes que colgaban en los extremos de las ramas.

"¡Hola!", dijo él con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara cada vez que la veía.

"¿Otra vez escapando de los eventos sociales, Sr. Potter?"

"Estaba pensando que nosotros nunca nos besamos entre los arbustos de Hogwarts", dijo Harry con tono de invitación.

"Suerte que Snape no está aquí...", contestó Ginny dejándose abrazar por él.

Iniciaron sus besos, ciertamente más apasionados de lo que habían soñado en sus años de Hogwarts. Ginny pasó su mano entre los cabellos de Harry, y con sorpresa descubrió algo que no debería haber estado allí. Apartó su rostro para mirarlo, y no supo si gritar o reír ante la imagen que tenía frente suyo: la orejas de Harry estaban aumentando de tamaño, a paso lento pero seguro, y ahora parecían las orejas de un burro. Sus instintos de sanadora le hicieron volverse a examinar el arbusto que Harry había estado mirando antes.

"Temo que esto en un Orejas de Elefante...y parece que eres horriblemente alérgico a él".

"¿Qué?", dijo Harry llevándose las manos a sus orejas y abriendo los ojos muy redondos por la sorpresa.

"Este arbusto se llama Orejas de Elefante, porque las personas alérgicas a él desarrollan orejas de..."

"Ya puedo imaginarlo", bufó Harry.

"Vayamos con Madam Pomfrey, seguramente ella debe tener en la enfermería jugo de ojos de murciélago..."

"¿Y por qué querría yo...?"

"Es el mejor antídoto contra las reacciones alérgicas a plantas,", dijo Ginny tratando de no reírse del rostro asqueado de Harry. "Sólo tendrás que tomar un pocillo".

Madam Pomfrey estaba muy entretenida bailando, y no estaba dispuesta a discontinuar su diversión, por lo que les dio las llaves de la enfermería diciéndole a Ginny:

"Querida, tú no tendrás problemas con esto".

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería las orejas de Harry habían alcanzado el tamaño de las de un elefante joven.

Ginny buscó en el armario de las pociones curativas, y con sonrisa triunfante se volvió hacia Harry, sosteniendo un frasquito a través del cual se veían unos ojitos flotando en él, como pequeñas cerezas en conserva. Pero las orejas de Harry habían vuelto a su tamaño normal.

"¿Cómo...?"

"Pastillas orejonas, una de las últimas invenciones de Sortilegios Weasley, aún no ha sido lanzada al mercado", explicó Harry mostrándole unas bolitas multicolores.

Ginny guardó el frasco de jugo de ojos de murciélago, y se volvió a mirar a Harry cruzándose de brazos.

"Sabes, debo tener el record de alumno de Hogwarts con más visitas a la enfermería...en séptimo año Madam Pomfrey bromeaba con que tenía una cama reservada para mí", empezó Harry, con su mejor mirada de inocencia.

Ginny se mordió los labios para suprimir una sonrisa. No quería ceder hasta enterarse para qué la había llevado hasta allí.

"Y a pesar de que tengo muchos recuerdos desagradables, como la noche en que los huesos de mis brazos volvieron a crecer, después de que Lockhart los desintegrara... he llegado a considerar éste un lugar especial... porque aquí recibí el primero de los mejores besos...el primer beso tuyo".

Ginny no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Fue en aquella cama, junto a la última ventana", dijo ella señalando el lugar. Entonces notó que había algo sobre aquella cama...flores...pimpollos del Tíbet.

Cuando se acercó a recoger las flores, se dio cuenta de que estaban dispuestas en una forma especial, formando una frase...

"¿Y?", le preguntó Harry volviendo a tomar su mano.

"¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!"

" Tú tenías razón, Hogwarts no tiene sólo malos recuerdos para mí", dijo Harry antes de inclinarse para besarla.

------

Era algo por lo que cada persona con intenciones de casarse con un Weasley debía pasar. Claro que todos había creído que sólo se aplicaba a los hombres Weasley, pero sólo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no había mujeres Weasley para comprobar lo contrario.

Harry había escuchado a Molly contando la historia a Fleur, durante el verano que pasó en la Madriguera antes de su último año en Hogwarts. Bill había anunciado su compromiso con ella la noche anterior.

" A mí me lo advirtió la madre de Arthur", narraba Molly pensativa, "y yo fui tan ilusa que creí que no me pasaría a mí. Verás, mi esposo, su padre, el padre de su padre, y no sé cuántas generaciones más, han sufrido un caso agudo de pánico al día de la boda....No es nada grave...(esto pareció calmar a Fleur, que parecía apunto de caerse de la silla)...todos aparecieron en el altar en el momento preciso...bueno, tal vez un poco más tarde...pero cada uno de los Weasley ha desaparecido durante las 24 horas anteriores a su casamiento..."

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Hermione, y ella se sonrojó furiosamente al captar su insinuación.

Pero la advertencia resultó ser muy cierta. Bill y Fleur se casaron en noviembre de ese año, y en la larga carta que los gemelos escribieron a Ron y Ginny describiendo el acontecimiento, dedicaron una buena parte a burlarse de que Charlie había pasado toda la noche anterior buscando a su hermano, y que ambos habían aparecido en la iglesia en el mismo instante en que llegaba Fleur.

Tres años después, cuando Fred se casó, fue George quien lo encontró a tiempo y lo llevó al altar.

A pesar de jurar y rejurar a Hermione que él no era un cobarde patológico como el resto de sus familiares, Ron desapareció del apartamento que compartía con Harry la noche antes de su boda, y como Harry correctamente sospechó, no volvió a aparecer. Harry le avisó a los Weasley, y se emocionó enormemente cuando Ginny le dijo:

"Tú también deberías buscarlo, Harry. Eres como un hermano para Ron, y además eres su mejor amigo".

Harry tuvo el orgullo insuperable de ser él quien lo encontrara, exactamente dos horas antes de la ceremonia. Ron estaba parado entre las ruinas de los que había sido la Madriguera, ahora tan solo un montón de maderas apiladas.

"Allí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez", dijo Ron señalando un roble seco casi al final del otrora frondoso jardín. "Durante las vacaciones de Navidad de sexto año".

Y así Harry descubrió que lo que atacaba a los Weasley no era pánico prenupcial, sino romanticismo incurable.

Había llegado el gran día. Harry se miró al espejo, y éste no solo le devolvió su elegante imagen, sino que también comentó lo bien que (por una vez) se veía su cabello.

Faltaban 37 minutos 20 segundos para que empezara la boda, cuando la cabeza (muy arreglada) de Hermione apareció en su chimenea. Apenas la vio Harry adivinó qué le iba a decir:

"Ginny desapareció hace una hora y no podemos encontrarla".

El corazón de Harry se detuvo y todo el aire salió de sus pulmones. ¿Así se habrían sentido todas aquellas pobres novias Weasley, esperando a que sus prometidos aparecieran a último momento? Harry iba a sentarse desahuciado en su sillón, cuando lo invadió la certeza inexplicable de que sabía dónde encontrarla.

La vio como a un ángel, con su túnica plateada brillando bajo el sol de la mañana, y su cabello recogido de una forma que resaltaba la curva exquisita de su cuello. Una novia solitaria en un andén sin pasajeros. Harry nunca había visto la plataforma 9 y ¾ tan vacía.

Ella no se sorprendió al verlo, más bien parecía que lo había estado esperando.

Y de pronto no estaba viendo a la mujer con quien iba a casarse, sino a una niña pequeña de la mano de una mujer regordeta. La pequeña pelirroja tenía la vista clavada en él, y Harry recordó la sensación extraña de que más de una vez había soñado con ella.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?", preguntó ella, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, y pudo ver estrellas brillantes entrelazadas entre sus cabellos.

"Recuerdo que pensé que nunca había visto ése color de cabello".

Ella alzó la mano para pellizcarlo como reprimenda, pero él alcanzó a detenerla y sus manos se entrelazaron.

"Este es un lugar muy romántico", dijo Harry inclinándose para besarla. Y ésa fue la última vez que besó a Ginny Weasley. Menos de una hora después estaba besando a Ginny Potter.

-----------

Ginny se levantó primero y fue al baño, mientras Harry se quedó en la cama un rato más disfrutando de la mañana del domingo.

"Hip", se escuchó proveniente del baño, seguido de una agudísimo "¡HARRY!".

Harry se sentó rápidamente en la cama por efecto de la sorpresa. Después de todas las mañanas que había compartido con Ginny en sus casi 18 meses de casados, sabía perfectamente cómo era ella cuando recién se levantaba. Sus ojos, aún hinchados por el sueño, se abrían más de lo habitual, dándole aspecto de sorprendida, le daba un beso de buenos días, y no decía palabra hasta exactamente siete minutos después de haberse despertado. Pero recién habían pasado menos de dos minutos.

Ginny volvió a la habitación, con su cepillo de dientes en una mano y el dentífrico en la otra. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que se escuchó fue otro "Hip", seguido inmediatamente por una burbuja que salió de su boca.

"¡Oh! ¡Harry!", volvió a exclamar Ginny, muy agitada.

Harry recordó que años atrás, cuando él vivía con Ron, le había dado un ataque de hipo mientras se lavaba los dientes, y al verlo Ron se había doblado sobre sí mismo en un ataque colosal de risas. El asunto parecía ser particularmente divertido para los Weasley.

Ginny saltó sobre su cama, sentándose junto a él, y Harry pudo ver que el cepillo de dientes aún estaba seco, y el envase de dentífrico, cerrado.

"¡Hipo de burbujas!", dijo Ginny, dejando los elementos de limpieza dental a un costado y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ella pareció un poco decepcionada de que Harry no se hubiese entusiasmado ante semejante evento, pero luego le dirigió una mirada que él conocía perfectamente. Era la mirada que tantas veces le habían dirigido en Hogwarts, y menos frecuentemente en los años siguientes, la cual indicaba que su interlocutor había comprendido que Harry, por haber crecido en un entorno muggle, ignoraba muchas cosas del mundo mágico.

"Cuando una bruja tiene hipo de burbujas significa que...", empezó Ginny, hablando más rápido que lo habitual, "¡que vamos a tener un bebé!"

Harry emitió una serie de grititos muy agudos de los que se desconocía capaz.

"¿Es un síntoma seguro?", preguntó con cierto temor.

"Infalible", aseguró Ginny sonriendo.

--------

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas y aún no había noticias. Harry había caminado tantas veces el largo del pasillo, que esperaba en cualquier momento empezar a ver la marca de sus pasos.

"Calma, Harry", dijo el Sr. Weasley con un tono de voz que no era en absoluto tranquilo.

Uno hubiera esperado que después de los nacimientos de siete hijos y diez nietos el Sr.Weasley ya había aprendido a dominar los nervios de la Sala de Espera, pero no parecía ser así.

Se abrieron las puertas y apareció un mago joven con un bulto pequeño en los brazos, era el otro joven padre que había estado caminando junto con Harry hasta una hora antes.

El hombre le mostró el bulto a una pareja mayor que estaba aguardando sentada junto al Sr. Weasley (por el parecido físico debían ser los padres del mago), y los abuelos explotaron de alegría.

Muy orgulloso, el joven padre mostró su hijito también a Harry y al Sr. Weasley, y ambos lo felicitaron. Pero en realidad, al ver al niño, Harry se preguntó por qué nadie le había dicho que un bebé recién nacido eran tan feo, colorado y arrugado como si tuviese 200 años. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta ¿y si su bebé también era así de feo?

Finalmente le avisaron que podía pasar a conocer a su bebé. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama, y miraba al bebé en sus brazos con una expresión muy particular, que él nunca había visto en su rostro. ¡Debería ser un bebé feísimo!

Harry se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

"Es una niña", le dijo en voz baja.

Con gran temor, e infinita delicadeza, Harry tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto que Ginny le ofrecía. Nunca olvidó la primera vez que vio a su hija. Era pequeñita, su cabeza estaba muy colorada y no tenía pelo, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba arrugada como una tortuga. Y era la personita más linda que había visto en toda su vida.

La bebé se movió un poco, y abrió los ojos para mirar a su padre (aunque Harry sabía que lo debía ver como a gran manchón).

"Abrió los ojos", dijo Harry con un chillido emocionado.

Se sentó juntó a Ginny en la cama, y ambos se quedaron contemplando a su hija como si fuese la mayor maravilla del universo. Y lo era para ellos.

----------

La plataforma 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotada de chicos corriendo y padres despidiéndose. Harry sostenía la mano de Ágatha, su hija mayor, que se preparaba para su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Tanto ella como su hermano Henry tenían el mismo cabello oscuro y rebelde que su padre. Por el contrario, sus hijas menores, que iban de la mano de su madre, eran gemelas y pelirrojas al mejor estilo Weasley.

William, el menor de los hijos de Ron y Hermione, que ya estaba en quinto año, saludó a Ágatha, y ella se apresuró a soltar la mano de Harry.

"Papá, yo puedo con mi baúl", se quejó cuando Harry se disponía a cargarlo en el tren.

Por supuesto que no pudo, y fue William quien la ayudó. Parecía que le daba vergüenza que la vieran con su padre. Harry no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando. A esa edad a él también le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con los Dursley, pero era distinto, ¡eran los Dursley!.

Miró a su hijo y se preguntó si pasaría lo mismo cuando él empezara la escuela al año siguiente. Se consoló pensando que a las gemelas aún les faltaban cinco años para ir a Hogwarts. Esos sí que sería tiempos difíciles...Vicky y Liz eran las menores de todos los primos, y eran tan encantadoras que habían sido las más mimadas por todos, a pesar de que su primera demostración de magia consistió en dejar pelados a todos los que se les acercaban.

Se escuchó un silbido agudo y los últimos chicos se subieron al tren, que lentamente se puso en marcha.

Ágata se asomó a la ventana y saludó efusivamente, mientras Liz le gritaba:

"¡Suerte con el dragón que hay que enfrentar en la clasificación de las casas!", con gesto de genuina preocupación. Pero Harry, que estaba junto a ella, pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que luego compartió con su hermana gemela.

Ágata gritó algo más en respuesta, pero por el ruido del tren y todas las despedidas Harry no alcanzó a entender si gritaba de miedo o de emoción.

Ginny se acercó a Harry, y miraron abrazados como se iba el tren, hasta que despareció de la vista.

"Papá, Ágata se olvidó a Memé", dijo Henry señalando la jaula con la lechuza de su hermana.

"No importa, después se la enviaremos", dijo Ginny dirigiendo a Harry con mirada cómplice. Su esposa sin duda estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Aquel olvido debía tener algo que ver con dos damitas pelirrojas que ahora estaban corriendo por el andén.

Harry pensó que tener una familia no era nada fácil. Pero no había nada que le gustara más.

FIN

-------

N.A: Gracias a todos por leer esto!!


End file.
